


Forbidden Love

by JonaerysForever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), First Time, Secret Relationship, Smut, Time Jump, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonaerysForever/pseuds/JonaerysForever
Summary: After their trip together to avenge the death of Katara’s mother, Zuko and Katara began developing intense feelings for one another while preparing for the comet on Ember Island. 10 years pass after the war, Zuko is 26, Katara is 24, and the Gaang arrives back at Ember Island for their annual group vacation. Zuko is Firelord, and cannot marry a water-bender, Katara is engaged to Aang, yet the two can’t help but continue their secret affair. When something completely unexpected occurs between them, what will Zuko and Katara decide?~~~~~~~Warning! Mature content!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Ember Island Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place on Ember Island, just before Sozin’s comet arrives. The Gaang are having one last care-free beach day together before their final battles. Everything up to this point has been canon. Hope you enjoy! (:

Droplets of sweat formed on Katara’s forehead, slowly trailing down her temple before the back of her wrist wiped them away. She let out an exhausted sigh as she watched Aang and Toph frolic in the sand, having some sort of sand castle bending competition. Just behind them she glanced at Sokka and Suki laughing as they swam in the ocean of together. Everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves on Ember Island Beach...everyone but her. 

Katara wished she could be out there enjoying this mini-vacation with her friends, especially considering this very well may be the last time they would all just be kids...hanging out and goofing off, relaxing together before Aang had to fight Firelord Ozai. But the heat was really getting to her. Water-benders weren’t meant to be in such conditions like this; the fire nation sun was beating down hard on Ember Island, and Katara felt overheated, weak and exhausted. The best she could do was sit in the shade underneath a large palm tree by the shore. Even though the heat was unbearable for her, at least this way she could somewhat be with her friends...after all, who knows what will happen to all of them after this...

“Hey.” 

Katara was ripped from her thoughts by an ever-so familiar raspy voice. Zuko stood above her, his messy black hair blocking his eyes, his red silk robe open leaving his pale abdomen exposed. She had noticed that in his hands he held two ice cream cones as he took a seat beside her in the shade. 

He handed her the ice cream as he spoke. “Here, eat this. It’ll cool you down a little.” 

Katara felt something inside of her stir as she listened to his raspy voice. If she was being honest, she had been avoiding the brooding fire nation prince as of late. She noticed that every time he was around, she became slightly uncomfortable...and she felt unsure and nervous around him. She had to admit, she found Zuko attractive. Even with his scar, she couldn’t help but find him extremely handsome and at times, adorable. She noticed these strange feelings she felt around him after their mission to avenge her mother. Ever since, she felt this connection with him that she hasn’t felt with anyone else...

She took the ice cream cone from his hand, their fingertips brushing slightly. “That’s awfully nice of you. Thanks.” 

Zuko shrugged, not making eye contact with her. “It’s hot.” 

Katara nodded in agreement before turning away from him. “Yeah...it is.” 

Both of them sat in a semi-awkward silence together as they enjoyed their frozen treats, both watching as their friends had a blast on the beach. The ice cream was definitely refreshing for Katara, and she did feel a bit cooler while she was eating. Once they had finished, she felt herself beginning to overheat again, and she wiped more beads of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her palm. 

Zuko looked over at her now, seemingly studying her for a moment before he spoke. His gaze was making Katara nervous. “I remember how terrible I felt when I was in the North Pole. Being in the cold for such a long period of time made me feel...almost ill.” He paused. “I imagine it’s the same for you, being out here in the fire nation. How are you feeling?” 

Katara returned his gaze. She loved how easily Zuko understood her...it was something no one else could do, not like him. “Not great...I feel weak and hot, as if I have a fever.” 

Katara was taken by surprise when Zuko reached the back of his hand out and pressed it gently against her forehead. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks grew hot. He was not helping her cause. 

He pulled his hand away as he spoke. “You’re really warm, Katara. Are you sure it’s alright that you’re out here? Maybe you should rest inside.” 

His concern for her was making her feel like melting, her eyes actually began to well up a little, and she felt her bottom lip quivering. She didn’t feel good, and she was feeling a bit emotional from everything going on. The comet approaching, the uncertain fate of the world and all of her closest friends and family, the overwhelming heat...Zuko’s kindness toward her pushed her over the edge. 

Katara leaned forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Her eyes shut tightly as a few tears escaped them. Zuko was very surprised by this reaction from Katara, she had only hugged him one other time, after their mission together, and it had meant a great deal to him. After joining their group, Katara had been the most difficult for him to gain her trust. She had hated him. But as time went on, they grew such a deep connection with one another that the others could never understand. They shared so much in common, even though they were so different. They had bonded over the loss of their mothers at the hand of the fire nation, something the others couldn’t possibly understand. 

Zuko finally allowed himself to relax and wrapped his arms around Katara, his palm reaching up to gently cradle the back of her chocolate brown hair. It was a surreal feeling that Katara felt like she could turn to him to comfort her. Katara buried her face into Zuko’s neck, and he felt wetness on his skin. His heart ached for her as she sniffled against his shoulder, and he pulled her tighter against him, wanting to wipe her tears away. 

“Katara, what has you so upset?” He spoke softly. 

Katara felt so out of character. She had let her emotions get the best of her...but being here in Zuko’s arms felt so...right. She felt so safe and comforted as he stroked her hair, she couldn’t bring herself to speak in fear that she would start sobbing. It had been a long time since she needed comforting from anyone...usually she was the one caring for everyone else. 

“Katara...” his voice was soft and gentle. A shiver went through her spine as her name rolled off his lips. She loved the way it sounded. “This is about the comet, isn’t it?” 

Katara nodded into his neck and whimpered a muffled, “Yes...” 

Zuko paused for a moment before speaking again. “I can’t promise you that everything will go as planned...but I can promise you that I won’t let any of you get hurt. We are all going to be ok.” 

Katara sniffled. “What about Aang?” 

Zuko peered over at the avatar, enjoying his day off on the beach. Zuko worried for Aang too...they all did. No one knew what would happen when Aang faced his father, but somehow, Zuko had a feeling that Aang would be alright, no matter the outcome. Aang had proven himself time and time again to exceed everyone’s expectations, and he was a very skilled bender by this point. 

“Aang is going to be alright. All of his training has lead him here. When the time comes, he’ll know what to do.” Zuko spoke confidently, trying to ease her mind. “Katara, I think you’re feeling overwhelmed. The heat probably isn’t helping...maybe we should get you inside for some rest.” 

Zuko’s words had helped her calm down a bit, and she took a few deep breaths. “Yeah...I think you’re right,” she sighed. 

Katara finally released her arms from around Zuko’s neck and slid off of him slowly. Zuko winced slightly at her movement, and Katara shot him a concerned look. She noticed him clutching a spot on his left shoulder, where she had been leaning her head. She reached out and moved his robe to the side a bit to get a better look and she let out a little gasp. Zuko had a red burn mark on his shoulder, and it looked pretty painful. 

“Zuko, you’re hurt...” Katara pointed out. 

“It’s nothing. Aang and I were practicing early this morning, and I got caught in the crossfire. I’m fine...” Zuko explained. 

Katara furrowed her eyebrows at him, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “You should’ve came to me. This could get infected.” She scolded. She blew a puff of hair away from her face as she rolled her eyes. “Men...” 

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes back at her. “It would’ve been fine.” He watched as Katara gently pulled the silk robe off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the sandy ground beneath them. 

Zuko always admired Katara’s nurturing ways. She always took such good care of all of them. Making sure they were fed, healing them when they got hurt, scolding them when they deserved it. She could be maddening at times, but overall, Zuko really appreciated being cared for. Even when it was clearly she who needed to be cared for right now, Katara couldn’t help herself. 

Katara gulped as she pushed Zuko’s robe out of her way, her eyes trailing up and down his pale, toned body for a moment. She had to admit that she found the prince attractive...she often felt herself becoming flustered as she watched him and Aang train together, many times choosing to look away in fear that anyone would notice. Of all times Zuko needs to be healed, it’s when he’s shirtless on the beach. 

“Katara?” Zuko’s voice broke her from her trance-like-state and her eyes immediately met his confused gaze. “Are you going to heal my shoulder or are you just going to stare at me all day?” He teased, a small smirk appearing on his lips, something Katara didn’t get to see very often. 

Katara instantly felt her cheeks grow hot, and shook her head. “Right...sorry...the heat...” she stammered, feeling embarrassed.

Zuko watched as Katara pulled the water from her pouch with one swift motion of her hands, and leaned forward to rest them on his shoulder. Zuko couldn’t keep his eyes off of Katara the entire time that she was near him. He felt his heartbeat spike as he felt her cool breath all around him. She looked so beautiful in her red silk Fire nation attire. 

She appeared to be very focused on healing his wound, but Zuko noticed her breathing was heavy, and her cheeks were bright red. 

Katara tried not to look at him. Tried to stop imagining what would happen if she took the rest of his clothes off...or what his toned abdomen would feel like underneath her hands...or what his own hands would feel like caressing her skin...or her lips...or...

Katara gulped and pulled away. “There...that should do it for now. We’ll do another healing session later.” 

Zuko furrowed his brows together, noticing how flustered Katara was acting. “Are you-“

“I’m fine!” She cut him off. “I just...I don’t feel so good. I should go inside...get some rest...” She stalked nervously. 

“Thanks for my shoulder.” Zuko’s eyes watched her intently as she scrambled to leave. Katara’s big blue eyes met with his once more, nodding at him, before turning away to walk towards the house. He wondered what had gotten into her...he chalked up her strange behavior to the heat and how overwhelmed she was feeling.

Katara slammed the wooden door to her room quickly, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Sweat droplets dripped their way down her forehead and she tried to calm herself down. She felt flustered and hot...this time, she knew it wasn’t just the heat. She couldn’t help her attraction to Zuko. She wished her stupid teenaged girl hormone-filled body could control herself around him; Zuko was just a friend, she told herself. He never seemed bothered or flustered around her, so this was clearly a one-sided issue that Katara needed to learn how to deal with. Ever since they got back from their mission together, Katara couldn’t stop this feeling from rising in her every time she was around him. 

She laid down in her bed, closing her eyes in a hopeless attempt to get some rest, under the false impression that a little sleep would make all of these feelings disappear. After what felt like forever, Katara let out a frustrated sigh. There was no way she was getting any rest feeling this way. A thought came to her mind...what if she tried to take care of her...issue...by herself?

Katara had only touched herself a few times...and each time always felt wrong going through with it. Someone else was always around, whether it be Sokka and Gran-Gran, or Appa and Momo, and Katara never felt right doing anything without proper privacy. But now...with all of her friends enjoying their day outdoors, and Katara having the entire house to herself...

She slowly slid her hand down her stomach and past the waistband of her red silk bottoms. When her finger found that little nub, she let out a gasp, her eyelids falling shut. She traced circles over that special little place between her legs, and let out a few pleasurable sighs.

“Ohh..”

A wave of pleasure washed over her as she worked herself slowly and gently, and Katara couldn’t help but think about her fire-bending crush. What his skin would feel like against her own...what his lips would taste like. She cursed under her breath for having these damned thoughts about Zuko...but it felt so good to imagine him. 

Outside, Zuko still sat under the shaded palm tree where Katara had left him a little while ago, examining his shoulder. It definitely felt a lot better, but it seemed to him that Katara had stopped her ministrations on him too quickly for it to be fully healed. He didn’t blame her, she clearly was having a rough time on Ember Island, especially being a water bender. The air was dry and hot, Zuko felt especially great on days like this. This is the type of weather and environment his body was meant to handle. 

He felt for Katara. He remembered how weak and ill he’d felt back in the North Pole. The frigid cold had taken a lot out of him. He had even felt like giving up and curling up in a ball until he was warm and felt normal. He hadn’t done that of course, but it was so difficult to even be awake and moving during his time there, let alone trying to fire bend. He knew Katara must be feeling similar down here in the fire nation. Sokka and Suki made their way over to join Zuko in the shade, water dripping off of them from their time swimming in the ocean. 

“Hey Zuko, don’t look too happy to have the day off, it might be contagious.” Sokka teased. 

The gang always poked fun at his brooding attitude. 

“Zuko, you should go for a swim. The water feels amazing.” Suki encouraged as they both took a seat next to him. 

“I’m fine. Thanks.” He responded dryly. 

“I thought for sure Katara would be enjoying the ocean today.” Suki commented, leaning into Sokka. 

Sokka turned his head back and forth. “Yeah...where’s my sister? Don’t tell me she’s still moping around, too. I think you’re rubbing off on her.” He teased. 

Zuko turned to them. “Katara isn’t feeling well. The heat on this island is a lot for her. I gave her some ice cream, I thought it would help, but it doesn’t seem like it did.” 

“That’s too bad...” Suki said sympathetically. 

“You didn’t get me any ice cream!” Sokka yelled, offended. Suki nudged his side with her elbow. “Hey!” He yelled. 

“Your sister isn’t feeling well, and all you care about is ice cream!” She scolded, before turning back to Zuko with her sympathetic tone. “Poor Katara, she’s missing out on such a fun day. I hope she’s alright.” 

“Katara is totally fine. She knows how to take care of herself. I’m sure she’s just taking a nap or something.” Sokka said nonchalantly. 

Zuko was tired of worrying about Katara. He stood up, leaving his red robe on the ground; it was too hot to wear it anyway. “I’m going to check on her.” He announced to his friends. 

Sokka waved a hand at Zuko and Suki nodded at him. “Aw, what a good friend.” She teased. 

Zuko felt himself blush, and turned away from them to walk towards the house. He was trying to be a good friend to everyone. He felt that after he tortured all of them for so long and made their lives a living hell, it was only fitting that he try and make up for it as best as he could, by being there for all of them. It was different with Katara though...he would spend his entire life trying to make things right between them, and trying to gain her trust back; something he didn’t deserve after he betrayed her back in Ba Sing Se. Zuko knew that he might never gain Katara’s trust again, but after their mission to confront her mothers murderer, Katara had forgiven him, leaving him with a flicker of hope that he could make things right between them. 

Zuko wondered if the way Katara was feeling had anything to do with their mission only one week prior to now. She had barely slept, barely ate anything, that entire trip. Not to mention the mass amount of energy she must have been using to water bend. Zuko had seen her do things on that mission he never could’ve imagined. He saw how skilled and full of raw power she was; she made everything look so effortless. The way she had controlled the rain...using it as ice shards to her advantage. And there was a moment that had haunted Zuko since they returned. He had watched Katara reach inside of a fire nation soldier and control his body. Zuko had never seen anything like it; he’d never even read anything about such a technique. He found it amazing and intimidating all at once; which pretty much summed up his feelings about her. Katara was amazing, and powerful...intimidating, but nurturing and selfless. She possessed so much power but had such incredible control over herself. 

Not to mention she was beautiful...a topic Zuko tried not to think about but couldn’t help himself. Her soft mocha skin, sparkling blue eyes, luscious chocolate hair...and the outfits she wore damn near killed him. Zuko held his composure around her pretty well, but he couldn’t deny that he found the water bender very attractive. Her personality and skills only made her that much more amazing to him. 

Zuko knew he could never act on his feelings for Katara, and that she would never reciprocate them, but they could still be friends. Zuko wanted to be friends. He wanted Katara to be able to trust him and understand that he does care about her and the others, and that he is genuinely sorry and regretful of the things he’d done in the past. 

Zuko finally approached her door and reached a hand out to push it open gently, in case she was asleep. His golden eyes widened at the sight and he froze. Katara was laying on her back, flushed and slightly sweaty, her eyes closed, touching herself...soft pants and whimpers escaping her slightly parted lips. God she looked so beautiful, he didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so perfect. 

Zuko instantly felt something shoot through his body straight to his groin. He swallowed back a groan, and realized that this was so wrong. He was invading her privacy, he needed to leave. As he turned to make a quick exit, feeling flustered, he tripped and made a loud noise, cursing under his breath. 

Katara’s eyes shot open at the sound of someone’s footsteps. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Zuko standing there, his back to her, and she quickly (and reluctantly) removed her hand and fixed her clothes; her cheeks blushing furiously. 

“ZUKO! W-what are you doing in here??” She yelled, angry and painfully embarrassed. 

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut before slowly turning around to face her. Surely Katara hated him now, so much for building a friendship. When gold met blue Zuko saw a horrified and angry look in her eyes, and his heart sank. He felt terrible. 

“Katara I’m- I was just coming to check on you, and-I...I’m so sorry!” Zuko stammered, barely able to get his words out, his own cheeks now flushed red. 

Katara crossed her arms, her voice becoming angrier each time she spoke. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!?!” 

Zuko reached his hand behind his head nervously as he spoke. “You’re right, I should’ve knocked! I...let’s just forget about it...I’ll go.” 

Katara looked away from his, her expression angry and upset and embarrassed. “Just go then!” 

Zuko nodded and quickly scurried away, feeling like a total idiot. He slumped down against a wall in the hallway far away from Katara’s room, and put his face in his hands. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He yelled to himself. 

How could he have not knocked?! Of course, Katara...pleasing herself...was the last thing he’d ever thought he’d walk into...but of course he should’ve knocked. Surely she would never speak to him again...


	2. Unexpected Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara feel uncomfortable around each other after their incident from earlier that day. Until Katara brings up something Zuko never expected to hear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! (:

Later that night, the gang was all gathered around the dining table, enjoying a meal that Zuko had prepared. Katara hadn’t left her room at all after their...encounter together...and since Zuko was the only other one of the gang that knew how to cook a proper meal, he took on the responsibility tonight. Katara clearly needed a break. 

Zuko had barely spoken to anyone since the little incident with the water tribe girl, too preoccupied and irritated with himself to care what was going on with the others. 

“Zuko, this is delicious! Thanks, buddy!” Aang announced happily slurping up his meal. 

Zuko nodded and he sat down to join them. Hoping dinner conversation would take his mind off of the events of today. “You’re welcome. My uncle makes this stew the best.” 

Suki sighed as Sokka stuffed his face. “I hope Katara is alright. She’s barely come out of her room all day.” 

“She’s fine, don’t worry about her so much.” Sokka spoke with his mouth full of food and Suki slapped his shoulder. “Ouch!”

“Don’t you have any table manners?!” She scolded. Then she turned her attention to Zuko. “Zuko, was Katara alright when you checked on her earlier?” 

Zuko nearly choked on his stew at Suki’s question, images of Katara touching herself flooding back through his mind. He felt an involuntary stir beneath his pants and cleared his throat. “Ehm...yes...” 

Suki furrowed her brows at him, looking at him strangely, seemingly about to ask another question before Sokka interrupted her. “See? She’s fine! You’re worried for nothing.” 

“I’m sure a little rest and alone time will have Katara feeling better in no time!” Aang smiled confidently. 

Alone time...sure, Zuko thought to himself. She clearly did need some alone time, but not for the reasons her friends think. Zuko tried to shake these thoughts from his mind, but failed miserably. 

Just then, Katara walked into the room. She was dressed in her red silk fire nation outfit that clung to her every curve so perfectly. Zuko gulped, feeling nervous and uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact with her at all cost. He was afraid that if he looked at her, all he would see is the image of her breathless and sweaty, desperate to be touched. Katara was being sure to not look at him either, he could tell. 

She took a seat next to Suki, the seat conveniently the furthest away from Zuko. 

Suki grinned to see her boyfriends sister, “Oh, Katara, we were just talking about how we’re worried about you! How are you feeling?” 

Katara cleared her throat nervously, somewhat wishing she had stayed in her room. Preferably forever. But she had hardly eaten anything all day, and her stomach wouldn’t allow her to live the rest of her days out in her room basking in her shame and humiliation. She glanced over at Zuko just barely, noticing that he was oddly focused on his bowl of stew. 

“I’m ok. Just a little hungry.” She spoke as steadily as her body would allow her to with her heart beating a million miles a minute. 

“You’re in luck! Zuko made us all dinner since you weren’t feeling well.” Aang announced. 

Zuko stood up and poured stew into a bowl, nervously handing it to her without looking at her, before returning to his seat. Katara’s heart sank a little. “Oh...thank you, Zuko.” Katara couldn’t hide the hint of disappointment in her voice. 

She knew that they had shared an awkward moment together earlier...but she didn’t want them to act this way with one another; all awkward and avoidant. They were finally connecting again and becoming good friends after their mission together. And now she’d gone and screwed it all up by letting her hormones get the best of her. He shouldn’t have walked in on her like that of course, but Katara knew better than to try and please herself with the others around. She just couldn’t control herself...she had been too hot and bothered by their healing session and being so close to him...she had just wanted to relieve some tension...but she regretted it so much now. 

“Did you get some rest, Katara?” Aang asked her. 

“I-um...I was too hot...” Katara admitted, feeling her cheeks become hot. 

Zuko choked on his food at her admission. The gang looked at him confused. 

“Zuko, are you alright? You keep choking on your food.” Aang pointed out. 

Zuko stood up from the table, not making eye contact with anyone, his messy black hair covering his face as he spoke. 

“I think this stew is too...spicy for me.” He lied, unconvincingly. 

Aang blinked twice. “But...you’re a fire bender. Your whole nation is full of spicy foods.” 

Sokka chimed in. “Yeah...you love fire cracker chips. Those are so spicy, I can’t even eat them!” 

Zuko clenched his fist, getting irritated with his friends comments. What a stupid lie. Of course spicy wouldn’t bother him. He turned and began walking out of the house toward the moonlit beach. “I just need a minute.” 

Sokka shrugged. “So moody...” 

Katara knew she needed to talk to Zuko. If she didn’t they’d be this awkward and weird every time they were near each other. She watched him as he walked to the shore and stood up from the table herself. 

“I’m gonna go to talk to him.” She told them. 

Aang nodded at her, and the others continued to enjoy their meal as Katara joined Zuko on the beach. 

“Jeez, I hope I don’t end up as moody as those two.” Toph teased. 

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he took a moment to relax in the soft sand. His mind was all over the place...all of this stuff with Katara had him flustered...his uncle had taught him that meditation always helps to ease the mind. As he focused on his breathing and the sound of soft waves brushing against the shore, he felt himself becoming relaxed and more aware of his surroundings. That’s when he realized there was someone behind him. He quickly turned his head to see who was there, and then sighed at the sight of her. 

“Hi...” Katara said shyly, twirling her hair between her fingers nervously. 

“Hi.” Zuko replied. He was honestly surprised she wanted to be anywhere near him after he so rudely intruded on her privacy earlier. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Zuko nodded, and Katara gave a faint smile as she made her way over to take a seat beside him in the sand. The beach felt much cooler at night; still hot, but much better than earlier. Katara took a deep breath in before she started talking, basking in the glow of the moonlight, allowing it to soak into her body. 

Zuko peered over at her, taking notice of this. “Does the moonlight help you feel more like yourself again?” 

Katara looked at him with a hint of surprise in her eyes. She didn’t think he would speak to her so calmly again for a while. She nodded. “Yeah...it does.” 

It was silent between them for a moment before Katara couldn’t help herself any longer. 

“Zuko, we need to talk about...earlier.” 

Zuko gulped nervously, knowing this was coming. He looked down at his hands as he spoke. “I should’ve knocked. I’m so sorry, Katara. I’m an idiot. It’ll never happen again.” 

Katara teased him a little. “Well...yeah, you are. But that’s besides the point.” 

Zuko shot her a questionable look; squinting his golden eyes in her direction. Katara felt slightly breathless at the intensity in his gaze, but brushed it all aside for the sake of having this conversation with him. She felt her heart rate rising, and started rambling as her nerves took over her body. 

“I’ve...been thinking a lot lately about how...well, who knows what’s going to happen during this war, and...there are so many things we haven’t experienced, you know? That I haven’t experienced, and, well...you and I just have this, like, connection, or something. At least I feel like we do-“ 

Zuko grabbed her hand firmly to gain her attention and cut her off. “Katara!” 

Katara’s gaze locked with his as she felt her cheeks reddening from his touch. 

“What is it you are trying to say?” Zuko asked calmly. If he hadn’t stopped her she would’ve kept rambling all night, and he was very curious to hear what it is she was trying to convey to him. 

Katara took a deep breath before lacing her fingers in Zuko’s hand. His expression softened, but was confused. She looked down as she spoke. 

“This is kind of embarrassing and uncomfortable to talk about but...” 

Instinctively, he reached out and placed his index finger on her chin, lightly nudging her up to meet his gaze. Katara was clearly taken back by his action, her blue eyes wide as they gazed back at him. “Hey...it’s alright. You can talk to me about anything.”

She nodded as he removed his fingers from from her chin. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the way he was looking at her; at the way he had gently touched her...this time she spoke clearly.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, we don’t have much time left before our final battle. And...we don’t know what’s going to happen, or if we’ll even make it out alive.” 

Zuko shook his head. “Katara, don’t talk like that. I told you, I won’t let anyone hurt any of you.” 

She ignored his comment. “I just-there’s some things I’ve never gotten the chance to do...that I think I would like to before our battles- you know, just in case we...don’t make it back.” 

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her. “Like...what kind of things?” 

Katara’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as she turned her head away from him when she spoke so softly he could barely make out her words. “Like...sex.” 

Zuko’s golden eyes widened and he released her hand that had previously been laced with his own. 

“Um...Katara, I-I...“ He cleared his throat nervously. “I don’t understand...” 

Katara cut him off. “I know we’re just friends, and I know we have a really rocky history, but...” she paused, trying to decide if she should even bother continuing; maybe she should just bury her head in the sand for the rest of time. She had clearly scared the boy. She sighed in disappointment. “You know what, I’m sorry. I’m so stupid...I don’t know why I’m even bringing it up.” 

She turned to leave when she felt his warm hand wrap around her wrist to stop her. Her head quickly turned to meet his eyes. 

“Katara...are you trying to say you want to h-have sex...with me?” Zuko questioned, his cheeks burning redder than she’d ever seen them. 

Katara looked at him hesitantly for a moment, before nodding slowly. An expression Katara couldn’t pinpoint flashed across Zuko’s face. Excitement? Confusion? 

“Katara...are you sure?” He finally spoke, his voice wavering with caution. “You haven’t been yourself, are you sure you’re ready to make th-“ 

She cut him off, not wanting a lecture. “I’m sure, Zuko. I’m not a child.” 

Zuko nodded. She most certainly wasn’t a child. Zuko had never thought of her in that light. Katara was so mature, so skilled, so caring, and possessed a level of self control that most struggle to achieve their entire lives. She wasn’t only beyond her years mentally and emotionally, but...physically she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The thought of touching her sent a shot of pleasure searing through his body, settling in his groin. 

“Why-um...why me?” He choked out, feeling stupid afterwards. 

Katara moved closer to him until there was barely any room left between them, and Zuko swallowed hard, feeling his heart rate spike as those big blue eyes locked with his. He watched as her cheeks reddened under his gaze, and she looked away nervously. 

“I just...after our mission together, I’ve felt...different.” She admitted. “I know you probably don’t feel the same way-and that’s fine! But I’ve never done anything like this before...and I...I trust you.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened and he felt his heart swell at those last three words. “I trust you.” Trust was something he didn’t deserve from Katara, something he expected to never regain after he betrayed her in the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se. A small, barely notable smile played on his lips at her admittance. Katara had clearly taken his silence as rejection, as she looked away from him defeated. 

Zuko tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, the gentle action taking Katara by surprise. “I do feel the same way.” The way her big blue eyes gleamed with surprise melted his heart. “You really...trust me, Katara?” 

Katara took his warm hands in her own, turning her body now to fully face him. She nodded as she spoke. “Yes. I know we have a difficult past, but look at you now. You’re here. You’re helping the Avatar. You’re doing what’s right, Zuko.” She paused briefly. “And...on our mission together...you didn’t just help me, you took care of me...you proved to me that I can trust you.” 

Zuko pulled Katara into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I never thought I’d hear you say those words to me. After everything I’ve done.” 

Katara relished in the way Zuko’s arms felt wrapped around her waist, holding her so close against his chest, as if he had been waiting to have her in his arms this entire time. She allowed herself to relax against him and squeezed him back, taking a moment to breathe in his scent. He smelled of brimstone and beach sand, and her heart flourished as she listened to his heart beating wildly against his chest. 

Zuko held Katara in his arms for a moment, not wanting to let go. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her beautiful chocolate hair. She trusted him. Something he thought he would never be able to say. Not only did she trust him, she had feelings for him. Zuko couldn’t help himself any longer, feeling desire boiling up inside of him. He pulled back just enough to kiss her plump lips. He kissed her gently, softly, not wanting to rush anything, even though the pleasure shooting through his spine was begging him to throw her down on the sand and take her right here under the moonlight. 

Katara was taken by surprise when she felt Zuko’s calloused hand slide up her thigh and settle under her bottom, his other arms wrapping around her waist as he scooped her up into his lap, all without breaking their kiss. Katara let out a blissful sigh, settling into his lap. Her legs wrapping around his waist, fingers entangling into his messy black locks, her chest pressing against his own. 

Zuko slowly breaks their kiss, his lips already tingling, mourning the loss of contact there. Katara’s big blue eyes sparkling with desire searching into his own for a brief moment, confused or perhaps frustrated that he had ended their beautiful kiss. Before she could say anything, he begins planting kisses along her cheek, then her jawline, finally along her exposed neck. He notices her breathing is becoming much heavier, as she tilts her head back to allow him better access. 

Every touch of his lips against her throat left a blazing trail of heat coursing through Katara’s body, and all of the pleasure seemed to be settling in her lower belly. When she felt him wrap his lips against her sensitive flesh and begin to nip and suck at this spot with his mouth Katara let a gasp slip from her slightly parted lips. She felt one of his hands slide slowly up her body to fondle her breast, while the other remained tight around her waist, holding her up in place, and she couldn’t hold back the breathy moan that escaped her. Without even realizing, Katara’s hips began grinding into Zuko, needing to relieve the pressure building between her legs. 

Zuko let out a pained groan, “Katara,” and stopped what he was doing, bringing his hand from her breast up to cup her cheek as he spoke. Her name sounded so beautiful on his lips...she wanted to hear him say it again. “Not here.”


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara share their first time together, but how will this change them after all is said and done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially just smut, but important to the overall plot.

Katara nodded in agreement, too flushed and breathless to respond with words. 

Katara went back into the house first, passing all of her friends in the process, trying not to give away what her and Zuko had been up to on the beach, and how insanely turned on she was. 

“Katara!” Suki called out. “You’re just in time for family game night!” 

“Yeah, come join us!” Aang chimes in. 

Katara turned to them, and tried to act as normal as possible, but failed miserably. “Ha, ha, sounds like fun guys, but I need to...use the bathroom!” She immediately wanted to slap herself at how enthusiastic her tone had been. 

The gang looked at her with confused expressions. “Oooookay...” Sokka said. “We didn’t really need to know that.” 

Katara’s face flushed as she tried to recover. “Right...I have a stomach ache. I’m just gonna call it a night. You guys have fun, I’ll catch up in the morning.” 

They said goodnight, still eyeing her strangely before Katara scurried off to her bedroom, quickly closing the door behind her. Letting out a deep breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding in, she slumped against the door for a moment, mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen between her and Zuko tonight. 

Zuko walked through the kitchen after some time had passed. He didn’t acknowledge the group, assuming he would be able to walk through unsheathed, until he heard Sokka’s voice. 

“Zuko! Come on over and join the game, buddy!” 

Zuko turned to them, his expression unamused. “No thanks. Toph always cheats anyway.” 

“Hey, I do not!” Toph defended. “Maybe you’re just bad at games, prince pounty pants!” 

Zuko frowned at her comment. “Well. Goodnight.” He turned his attention to Aang. “Training at dawn, make sure you get some rest.” 

Aang nodded, a big grin on his face. “Whatever you say, Sifu Hotman!”

Zuko rolled his eyes at the young monk and continued down the hall towards Katara’s bedroom. His heart beating wildly in his chest at the anticipation of what was about to happen once he walked through that door. He walked in to find Katara sitting on her bed, her big blue eyes shooting up to meet his own. 

Katara watched Zuko’s eyes glaze over with lust as he approached the bed, his gaze never leaving hers. He sat down next to her, and Katara gulped nervously as her heart pounded in her chest. This is really happening...she was about to completely give herself to Zuko.

Zuko eyed Katara up and down, taking in her features, his mind littered with images of her naked and breathless, moaning his name...he felt a jolt of pleasure rush to his groin and he quickly snapped himself out of it. His eyes met hers once more, and he suddenly felt wrong. As though he was taking advantage of her...

“Katara...I...you have to be sure this is what you want.” 

Katara could sense the conflict in his tone, and slowly began to peel her clothes away. One by one, until she was fully naked in front of him, her gaze never once leaving his as each piece of clothing dropped to the floor. Zuko’s golden eyes were wide with surprise and desire, his mind so overtaken with lust at the sight of Katara’s exposed body in front of him that he almost didn’t hear her speak, “I’ve never been more sure, Zuko. I trust you.” 

Zuko sharply inhaled as he tentatively reached his hands out to caress her body. He had dreamt of this moment so many times, never did he once believe this fantasy would come true. He gently slid his hands over the curves of her waist, down her back, over her thighs, pulling her closer to him as he relished in the feeling of her soft mocha skin under his fingertips. He noticed a change in her breathing as he caressed her, his hands slowly moving up her taunt stomach to her subtle breasts. Katara let out a breathy moan as he lightly cupped her breasts in his hands, and Zuko felt himself getting rock hard at the sounds she was making combined with the feeling of her beneath his palms. 

“Has...has anyone ever touched you before?” His voice soft and raspy. 

Katara felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked at him and shook her head slowly. Zuko felt possession take over his mind as he touched her. No one else had ever had the honor of seeing Katara this way, so exposed. Her body was his to pleasure, and his only. He felt himself beginning to lose his self control, the primal instincts inside of him wanting to mount her right there, take her and make her his; but Zuko knew being Katara’s first time, he should take things slow. Worship her body. Show her how pleasurable this experience can be. Zuko had never gone all the way with a girl before, but he had tried a few things with his ex girlfriend, Mai, enough to know a few things he could do to make Katara react the way he wanted. 

He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden underneath his palms as she released a surprised moan. “Did that feel good?” Zuko rasped, as he repeated the action again, drawing another moan from her sweet lips. 

“Y-yes...” Katara breathed. 

Katara felt like she had been set on fire. Pleasure shot through her and settled between her thighs, feeling herself becoming aroused. She appreciated how gentle and slow Zuko was being with her, but it was maddening. She needed to relieve this tension building up, she needed-

“Ohhhh!” 

Katara moaned as she felt Zuko’s warm lips wrapped around her right nipple, his tongue swirling around the bud slowly. Zuko paused his ministrations briefly to speak, “that must feel very good.” He smirked, before latching onto her left nipple to repeat the same action. Katara couldn’t hold back her little moans, feeling juices leak from between her thighs as he continued to move back and forth between her breasts with his mouth, his warm calloused hands caressing her body all over. After some time had passed she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Zuko...”

Zuko felt himself straining against his pants at the sound of his name rolling off her lips. He continued to tease her as he spoke. “Yes?” 

“I’m...I’m ready...” she breathed, struggling to speak through her arousal. 

Zuko chuckled lightly at her innocence and pulled away from her breasts. “You’re ready?”

Katara nodded fiercely, her eyes desperate for more. Zuko loved seeing her this way, needy and wanting, sweat glistening on her forehead as she breathed heavily. Seeing her this way, so beautiful and exposed for him, forced desire and lust to take over his mind. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Zuko’s tone was dominant as he slowly slid his hand down her body to dip his finger gently through her folds. She was practically dripping as his action elicited a gasp from Katara before he removed his finger. “Oh, Katara, you’re so wet.” 

Katara’s cheeks burned at his observation. She was absolutely loving the way he was talking to her, this was better than she could’ve ever imagined. But she was desperate for more, she needed him to touch her. Zuko gently pressed Katara onto her back as he softly kissed her sweet lips once more, his hands caressing her sides as she slid her fingers through his hair. 

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I want to show you something. There are so many ways I can make you feel good...I want to make this last.” 

Katara was a little confused by his words, but trusted him with her body. She nodded her head in approval, and Zuko kissed her one more time before tracing kisses down her jawline, then her neck, down her chest...  
Zuko trailed gentle kisses all the way down her stomach before he paused right above her womanhood. His hands gently brushing up her thighs as she felt his warm breath grazing the most intimate part of her. Katara squirmed and let out a whimper as she felt more liquid gush out of her core when he began placing kisses on her inner thighs. She raised her head to gaze down at him, not understanding what was happening. 

“Wha-what are you-“ 

“You’re panting, Katara.” He spoke huskily against her thigh, placing another kiss slightly closer to where she needed it. She let out a cry of desperation. “Shhh, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” 

Katara whimpered at his words, a pool of liquid heat settling in her lower belly. Is this how she was supposed to feel? The tension she felt between her legs was nearly killing her. “Pleaseee,” she begged, not even recognizing her own voice; not even knowing what she was begging for him to do. 

“Good girl.” His warm breath brushing her again, and then suddenly his tongue was on her, and Katara swore she saw stars for a minute. 

“Spirits, Zuko...uhhh...ohh..ughh..ahh..” she couldn’t keep herself from moaning. The way his warm tongue slid through her wet folds was the most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt. Touching herself couldn’t come close to this feeling. 

“I love your little moans.” Zuko rasped. 

Katara cried out when Zuko’s tongue found it’s way to her little pleasure nub, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling on it gently as she squirmed beneath him. 

“You like this, Katara, I can tell.” He spoke in between licks. “You’re getting so wet every time I touch you here.” 

Katara felt her stomach flutter at his words. The things he was saying had her reeling, as if his tongue wasn’t turning her on enough. She never imagined Zuko would touch her like this, talk to her this way...Katara was falling apart at his mercy and she loved it. She felt him wrap his lips around her clit and begin suckling gently. 

“AH...oh, Zuko! Oh god..” 

“Shhh, Katara, someone will hear you.” He teased. “So responsive...” 

Katara recognized this feeling building up. Her stomach clenched as she felt the pleasure coiling deep inside of her. She had felt this before when she had touched herself, but this was always as far as she had gotten on her own. Now, at the mercy of Zuko’s tongue gently sucking on her clit, the coil wound tighter and tighter, until Katara was a writhing, moaning mess. The pleasure she felt was overwhelming, and she didn’t know what was happening to her as her vision began going blurry. 

Zuko’s tongue gently circled over her sensitive bud as he sucked her into his mouth, earning a guttural moan from the water bender. “Zuko-“ she breathed, her voice almost sounding frightened. “Zuko, I-ughhh...OH...something is...ahhh...wrong...” 

Zuko could tell Katara was about to cum. Her body tensed, her thighs were quaking, and she was pulling at his hair painfully hard. Not to mention her breathing had escalated as she squirmed beneath him, her hips practically grinding into his face. He nearly came himself at the sounds she was making; knowing he was the cause for the pleasure she was feeling. 

He spoke against her core. “No, Katara, nothing is wrong. Let go.” 

Katara couldn’t hold it back any longer. A wave of pleasure washed over her, wracking her entire body as she started to shake. She felt herself contracting, juices flowing freely from her as Zuko continued to suck on her bundle of nerves gently, allowing her to ride out her orgasm as long as possible. 

“Good girl. You’re doing so good, Katara.” He encouraged between licks and sucks, his fingers caressing her thighs as she came hard. 

Zuko had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Katara had opened up for him like a beautiful blossoming flower, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have been the first man to give her beautiful body what she deserves. He stopped his ministrations as she began coming down from her high, and moved himself up next to her to comfort her. She was still breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over in the afterglow of her orgasm, a few strands of chocolate hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, cheeks flushed...he had never seen anything so perfect in his entire life.

“You’re so beautiful.” He told her, sincerely. 

Katara blushed and smiled up at him. “What...what was that?”

Zuko blushed, his lust-driven confidence from before disappearing with normal conversation. “Um...you, uh...had...”

Katara giggled at how flustered she had made him. “An orgasm?” 

Zuko’s cheeks reddened even more. “Yeah...” 

Katara let out a contented sigh as she snuggled herself into him. “Wow...that was...amazing...” she looked up at him. “Have you done that before?” 

Zuko’s cheeks reddened a bit and he cleared his throat nervously “I’ve...experimented a little, I guess. In the past.” 

Katara felt a pang of jealousy knowing Zuko had prior sexual experiences with other women. Suddenly feeling inferior, she mustered up enough courage to ask, “Have you ever...you know...gone all the way?” 

Zuko slowly shook his head, cheeks red with embarrassment. “...no, I haven’t.” 

“Do you...still want to?” 

Zuko’s eyes widened a little. He had been hard as a rock throughout this entire experience with her, of course he wanted to have sex with Katara. She was the girl in every one of his fantasies, an unobtainable dream coming true right before his eyes. Yet all he could manage to say was, “Um...yeah, if you do.” 

A small smile appeared on Katara’s lips. “Well then I guess I shouldn’t be the only one with no clothes on.” She teased. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Katara lay on her back, her beautiful blue eyes gazing up at him full of wonder and nervousness as he hovered above her. He leaned down to kiss her, slowly at first; a gentle pace, until he began getting carried away, kissing her with more force, losing his self control and releasing a groan as his cock brushed against her thigh, the small contact enough to send blood rushing to his groin at an alarming rate. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. No, he needed her. Suddenly he felt Katara’s soft palm on his chest pushing him up, and he quickly broke the kiss to gaze down at her. She looked worried, maybe frightened? Regret instantly coursed through his veins. 

“Oh gods, Katara, I’m so sorry, was I too rough?” 

Katara shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek. “No, no, not at all.” Zuko relaxed a little at her confirmation. “It’s just...this is a really big moment for me...in my tribe, sex is forbidden until marriage, and...only deemed acceptable when trying to bear children...” she explained. 

Zuko looked at her with understanding. He often found himself forgetting how different their cultures were from one another. In the Fire nation, sex was no big deal at all. It wasn’t sacred or special, just a form of expression. Zuko could have been having sex with whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without any repercussions or guilt stemming from his people or cultural beliefs. He had simply just never wanted to do this with anyone else before...

But for Katara, this was a huge breach of her people’s beliefs. A betrayal on her culture and ways of the southern water tribe. And not only was she engaging in sex before marriage, but she was doing so with the banished prince of the Fire nation. Zuko shook his head, he shouldn’t be doing this with Katara. She would probably regret it as soon as it was over. 

“Katara, maybe we shouldn’t do this...” Zuko echoed his own thoughts. 

Katara frowned. “I want to do this, Zuko. I just wanted you to know...I just don’t want to rush it, you know? I guess I want it to be...” 

“Special.” Zuko finished her sentence. Katara nodded, their eyes meeting once more. Zuko understood. As he looked down at the beautiful water tribe woman beneath him, he vowed to himself he would make this a memorable moment for her. He leaned down to speak lowly in her ear. “I’m going to make sure this is everything you need it to be, Katara.” 

Katara wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a silent thank you for understanding where she was coming from. Feeling the weight of his toned naked body against her was getting her hot all over again. She felt his hot breath whisper in her ear, “are you ready?” Sending chills down her spine. 

Katara nodded and looked into his intense golden eyes as he brought his forehead up to lean against hers. “Yes.” 

Zuko reached down between them, aligning himself with her opening, sliding through her wet folds for a moment with a light groan before settling at her entrance. 

“This might hurt. I’ll go slow.” 

Katara nodded. “I know...it’s okay, Zuko. I trust you.” 

Those three words made his heart flutter. Katara trusted him. She had forgiven him, even after everything he had done to hurt her. She trusted him to give herself to him completely in this intimate moment together, even as it went against her own culture. Zuko felt his feelings for Katara bubbling over as he began to stroke her hair lovingly. Gazing into those beautiful blue eyes, Zuko gently pushed inside of her. 

Katara gasped at the new feeling, her gaze never leaving his. She winced as he pushed even further inside of her, the unfamiliar feeling of being stretched slightly painful. Her hands squeezed his back a little harder as she breathed through the discomfort. 

“Are you okay?” His eyes full of concern. 

Katara felt her heart skip a beat at the loving and gentle way Zuko was handling her, and that look in his eyes...the way he looked at her tonight was something she was sure she would never forget. 

Katara nodded, “yes...keep going.”

Zuko hesitated. “This part is going to hurt...” 

“I’ll be ok, Zuko.” She assured him. 

Zuko nodded and gave a final push, until he was fully sheathed inside of her. As hard as he tried, knowing this moment was anything but pleasurable for Katara, he couldn’t control the groan that slipped through his lips. She was so tight, so wet, so perfect wrapped around him this way it felt as though he belonged inside of her. His blood sang as it rushed through his body into his groin; his swollen cock twitching inside of her as he remained still, allowing Katara time to adjust to his length. 

Katara’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment as she gave herself time to adjust to Zuko. She had to admit that Zuko was right, this part definitely hurt pretty badly. Nothing Katara couldn’t handle, but she was definitely uncomfortable. When she opened her eyes, she studied Zuko. He was breathing heavily, practically panting. Sweat droplets forming on his forehead and chest, and she felt his body tense up underneath her hands every few seconds. 

“Zuko...are you alright?” Katara asked, concerned. 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah. You just...” he bit back a groan as he felt his dick twitch again inside of her. “...feel really good...” 

Katara felt her cheeks grow hot at his words and felt a new gush of arousal in her core. She was doing this to him? Without even moving? The sight of Zuko above her so desperate and aroused was making her hot. 

Zuko let out an embarrassing moan as he was taken by surprise when Katara’s hips began to move, thrusting up gently to meet his own. “K-Katara...” 

“It’s alright, Zuko. I’m okay. You can move.” Katara encouraged him. 

Zuko didn’t hesitate at her words, feeling like he might explode if he waited any longer. He began to move slowly inside of her, each gentle thrust eliciting a pleasurable sigh or moan from Katara that only made him all the more aroused. 

“Zuko...that feels good...” 

Zuko was hitting a spot inside of Katara that she hadn’t even been aware of before this moment. It felt so good, so new, and after a few moments she began to feel that coil of pleasure beginning to form in her lower belly again. 

Zuko noted the way Katara’s breathing picked up, the way her moans were becoming a little louder, the way her hips were picking up their pace slightly. He knew if he kept up this pace, she would cum. He wanted to give her that experience so badly, but Spirits, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it. He needed to speed up the process for her, so he angled himself to rub against her clit with each thrust. 

“Ohhh...Zuko...spirits, just like that...”

Zuko felt his balls contract at the sound of Katara moaning his name. He kept at it, hitting that same spot inside of her over and over again until he felt her beginning to clench around him. 

“Fuck...Katara, I-“ 

His hips began stuttering as he felt himself losing control. He was holding back so hard, but the vision of Katara naked beneath him, combined with the sounds she was making and the feeling of being buried so deep inside of her was overwhelming. He couldn’t hold back much longer. 

“Yessss...uhh...oh spirits, I’m gonna...”

“That’s it Katara, let go. Cum for me.” Zuko rasped.

Katara’s vision began to go blurry as she felt herself begin to clench around Zuko. Zuko continued to massage that dizzingly good spot inside of her, and it wasn’t much longer before a guttural moan was ripped from her lips as she felt herself begin to shake with pleasure. A wave of ecstasy washing over her and she clung to Zuko, needing him to keep her grounded. 

Zuko released a moan as her walls contracted around him, his eyes rolling back as his orgasm took over him. It was so intense, hips stuttering against her as her beautiful core milked his seed from him. They held on to each other tight, relishing in the euphoric high that they were both experiencing together. 

After they began coming down a bit, Zuko lifted himself up, slowly pulling out of her as they both let out a groan at the loss of contact and intimacy. They gazed into each other’s eyes, arms wrapped around one another as Katara snuggled into his chest. 

“That was...amazing.” She sighed. 

“I...was it...good for you?” Zuko asked nervously, hoping he gave Katara the experience she had been hoping for. 

Katara smiled up at him “Better than I could have ever imagined.” 

Zuko smiled back at her, a rare occurrence for the fire prince. He noticed Katara’s smile turn to a frown.

“Was...it any good for you?” She asked, her voice leaving behind a hint of worry. 

Zuko’s eyes widened at her question. Had she really not been able to tell how much he enjoyed himself? How much he craved her? He pulled her in and gave her lips a gentle kiss, before lovingly gazing into her eyes. 

“I have dreamt about doing this with you so many times. The dreams didn’t even come close to how amazing the reality is.” He admitted. Katara’s emotions shown through her big blue eyes, she looked as if she might cry. Zuko couldn’t quite tell what was going through her mind, but he noticed a change in her demeanor. 

“I...think we should get some rest.” She spoke softly, removing herself from his arms. 

Zuko shot her a confused glance before taking the hint. He felt a pang of disappoint in his chest that she had wanted him to leave, and he wondered if he’d said something wrong. But he obliged, redressing himself clumsily before heading for the door. 

“Zuko...thank you.” He heard Katara’s voice behind him. “For everything.”

He turned to face her briefly, nodding at her, still wondering what had caused the sudden change in her behavior. “Goodnight, Katara.” 

Katara flashed him a small smile, “Goodnight.” 

They each went to sleep alone that night, lying awake in their beds pondering their feelings about what had just happened between them. They were unsure of many things happening between them, but one thing was certain, this night would surely change everything.


	4. Burning Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara have a hard time fighting their attraction to one another, and an even harder time trying to keep secrets from their friends. Smut warning!

Katara groaned as she woke up to the blazing fire nation sun beating down on Ember Island, forcing its way in through her bedroom window, and settling directly on her sore eyelids. Katara was often the last of the gang to wake up. Being a water bender, she was always too restless at night with the moon out, filling her with energy, to sleep at a proper hour like all of her friends. She stretched out her sleepy limbs, and released a sigh before memories of the previous night began flooding through her mind. 

She could still feel him...tingles from the way his warm hands caressed her body still lingered on her skin. The way he had held her so close to him, wrapping her up in his warmth. The things he had said...the things he had done to her with his hands, his tongue, his- oh spirits. Katara felt herself becoming aroused again already just at the mere memories of Zuko, and she blushed, feeling embarrassed that he had such an effect on her body. 

Not just on your body, Katara, she thought to herself. Katara couldn’t fight the way she felt towards Zuko last night...how she’s felt about him since their mission together. 

Katara had a rocky history with Zuko after his betrayal towards them all, but especially towards her, in Ba Sing Se. They had bonded over the loss of their mothers to the hands of the Fire nation while trapped in the crystal catacombs, both of their situations seemingly not so different from one another. They had related and confided in one another, and it was the first time Katara had seen Zuko in another light. For that brief moment, she hadn’t seen the banished Fire nation prince, cruel and heartless and cold. She’d seen a boy- lost and confused and scarred...physically and emotionally. She’d felt butterflies when he allowed her fingertips to gently touch the rough edges of his burned flesh, a part of him she sensed held a lot of pain. The way Zuko had looked at her then in that moment...his golden eyes full of a tenderness that made her heart race...Katara had thought she might have kissed him in that moment had they not been interrupted. And that same look in his eyes, the one that caused her heart to swell with feelings she wasn’t ready to admit...was the way he had looked at her last night. 

It had scared her. The gentle, tender way he had touched her, spoke to her, looked at her...it was too much. Although Katara had forgiven Zuko for his past actions in Ba Sing Se, she couldn’t help but still feel hurt by what had happened. The Zuko that was with her now, is the Zuko she discovered down in that cave. Although this Zuko was more confident in himself and his choices, more capable of understanding, more aware of others, and genuinely just trying to be a good person and fighting for what is right. Katara admired this Zuko, and couldn’t help the feelings that she had unwillingly developed for him. 

After last night...she knew there was no going back. She had to accept that she had feelings for Zuko, but she wouldn’t act on them. She couldn’t. Last night was a one-time exception, because as they had discussed, who knew if they would even make it out of this war alive. This just wasn’t the time. They were in the middle of a full-on war, and Katara couldn’t be allowing her feelings for Zuko to distract from their missions. Or ruin their newfound friendship. Or break her heart if something were to go wrong again, like it did back in Ba Sing Se...and Katara was aware that was the real root of the issue with her feelings towards Zuko. 

She sighed, forcing herself out of bed, already feeling poor from the effects of the heat. Dressing herself in her silk Fire nation robes, she ventured out of her little bedroom to meet her friends in the dining nook for breakfast. 

~~~~~~

Zuko sat around the dining table with the rest of the group, enjoying the meal he had prepared with some help from Suki. He quite enjoyed the Kyoshi Warrior’s company, and had gladly taken up her offer to help with breakfast since Katara was most likely not feeling well. 

“How did everyone sleep?” Suki asked as they all enjoyed their eggs and fruit. 

“Great! Like a hibernating sloth-squirrel!” Aang grinned as he munched on some mango. 

“Same here, pal.” Sokka chimed in. “Slept like a baby.” 

“Snored like an old man.” Suki teased. 

Toph and Aang laughed at her comment, and Zuko couldn’t help himself when a chuckle escaped him as well. Just then, Katara appeared in view as she made her way to the table. Suki passed her a plate, and Zuko was grateful she had chosen to sit away from him. 

He gulped, feeling his heart rate spike just at the mere sight of her. He wasn’t able to control the images flooding his mind of Katara underneath him, panting and sweaty, begging for him to touch her. He nearly died right there when he remembered how good it had felt to be buried inside of her, all slick and needy and moaning his name. Zuko cleared his throat as he felt a stir beneath the fabric of his pants, suddenly feeling very hot. 

“Good morning, Katara!” Aang gleamed up at her. 

“Good morning, Aang. Everyone.” Katara replied, platonically, offering a polite smile. 

Zuko rolled his eyes at how eager Aang was to greet Katara. It was no secret amongst the group that the young monk had a huge crush on her, and although the rest of them didn’t seem to care much, Zuko found his obsession with the water bender particularly irritating. 

“You feeling any better?” Suki asked. 

Katara shrugged. “Not really, but I’m alright. It’s just the heat. I can take it. You guys don’t need to worry about me.” 

“I’m glad you’re okay, sugar queen. I was kind of worried when I heard you crying last night.” Toph stated. 

Zuko choked on his food and Katara’s face flushed as they made very brief, very embarrassing, eye contact with one another. 

“Uh...oh...I, um-yes...I guess I was crying...” Katara stammered as she nervously played with her hair. Play it cool, Katara, they can never know about the sinful things that happened between you and the Fire bending boy sitting on the other side of the table. 

“Yeah no kidding. I heard it loud and clear from my room. Must have been some stomach ache.” Toph pointed out, a small smirk on her lips. 

“Right, yes, I had a terrible stomach ache. I’m fine now! See?” She forced herself to take a bite of the papaya on her plate even though her appetite had completely diminished. “Mmm. Totally fine!” 

Zuko buried his face in his palms briefly. Katara was an absolutely terrible liar. 

“But, Katara...you hate papaya.” Aang noted, looking at her strangely.

“Of course I don’t, Aang.” She lied, nervously. 

Sokka chimed in, noting his sisters strange behavior and agreeing with Aang. “No, you definitely hate it.”

Katara felt herself becoming angry with her friends. Although she was aware her anger was really directed at herself for being the worst liar on the planet, and putting herself in this humiliating position in the first place. “Can we just drop it?! I’m fine!” 

The group all surrendered and chalked Katara’s strange behavior up to the effects the heat must be having on her. Best to not push it. 

“Well, Zuko made some special tea with breakfast just for you. It’s supposed to help you feel more like yourself.” Suki added softly, not wanting to upset Katara any further. 

Katara took the cup of tea from Suki before shooting a confused glance at Zuko, the two of them meeting eyes. “Oh...thanks, Zuko. What’s this tea supposed to do?” 

Zuko cleared his throat, the conversation that just unfolded at the table between Katara and the rest of the group having left him a little flustered. “No problem. It’s for, uh...preventing any further...illness.” He lied. 

Katara furrowed her brows at him, “preventing further illness?” 

Zuko shot her a knowing look, trying to be as subtle as he could in front of the others. Zuko had given Katara a special blend of tea with herbs that were meant for preventing pregnancy. He felt awkward about doing so, but knew the two of them couldn’t afford to have a slip up like that with everything at stake, and given their age. 

He watched as her beautiful blue eyes went wide with understanding, and he had to hold back a smile as he watched the expression on her face change. Katara was so expressive, showing every thought and emotion through those sparkling irises and endearing smile. He adored the way she scrunched up her nose when she was mad, or the way her eyes lit up when she was excited about something. He loved what a bad liar she was, even though it wasn’t helping their cause at the moment. 

“Oh, right, of course!” Katara exclaimed, understanding what Zuko had meant now by this “preventative” tea he had made for her. “Thanks, Zuko.” 

Zuko nodded at her, and a blush washed over her cheeks as she sipped the tea, feeling his gaze on her even after she had looked away. It was a reminder of everything that happened between them last night, and she swore she saw Zuko blushing as well when she peered over at him. 

“I think we need to get you back to the South Pole as soon as this is over, sweetness, so you stop acting so weird.” Toph teased. 

“Girls are always weird.” Sokka teased. 

Suki grabbed him by the shirt collar and held her fist up to her boyfriend as she spoke in a threatening tone, “you wanna say that again?” 

Sokka held his hands up and faked a smile at her. “No!” 

“Toph, want to go have another sand-bending contest?” Aang asked enthusiastically.

Zuko turned his attention to the air bender. “Aang, you still have more fire bending training to do. Play time can wait.” 

Aang sighed. “Come on, we trained all morning!” 

Zuko raised his voice slightly out of irritation. “The Fire lord isn’t going to be judging your sandcastle contest. In fact, he’ll probably be shooting lightning at you. So how do you think you should be spending your time right now, Avatar Aang?” 

Aang slumped down in his seat and mumbled a defeated, “practicing my fire bending.” 

“Hotpants is right, Twinkletoes. You should be focusing on your training. When you’re finished, I’d love to put your sand bending to shame.” Toph added. 

Zuko nodded, grateful he wasn’t the only one coming down on Aang for training. “I’ll meet you in the courtyard, after you and Sokka help clean up these dishes.” 

Aang huffed, “Aw man!” 

Sokka chimed in. “Hey, wait a minute, shouldn’t the girls be-“ 

Suki glared at him before he finished his sentence. “Think very carefully before you speak another word.” 

Sokka gulped and placed his hand behind his head, forcing a laugh. “I’m happy to do the dishes!”

“Good. Because last I checked, Suki and I have been doing all of the cooking around here, so it only seems fair to split up the work.” Zuko added. 

“Maybe Katara could help with the dishes, too, you know, since she hasn’t been doing anything?” Aang said in a hopeful tone.

Zuko knew that Aang was just trying to spend time with Katara and hadn’t meant to be so insulting, but he couldn’t help how his blood boiled at the comment. He glanced over to see Katara frowning at Aang’s words, opening her mouth to speak. 

“Aang...” She started, but was interrupted by Zuko’s lack of self control. 

His fists clenched as he spoke. The irritation in his voice noticeable. “Katara does everything around here. She cooks for all of us, washes all of our clothes, cleans up after meals, cares for us when we’re sick or injured...how dare you insinuate that she hasn’t done anything.” 

Katara’s eyes widened at his statement, and the rest of the group were also clearly taken off guard by Zuko’s words. 

Aang lifted his hands in defense. “No, no, that’s not what I meant, I’m sorry, I-“

“I’m not who you should be apologizing to.” 

Aang directed his attention to Katara and gulped, nervously. “Katara, I’m so sorry, I appreciate everything you do for all of us! I just wanted to...I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, Aang. I’m happy to help you and Sokka with the dishes.” Katara reassured him, before she glanced back at Zuko, who still appeared to be frustrated. 

“I’ll be in the courtyard.” Zuko stated, a hint of irritation still fresh in his tone of voice as he removed himself from the table and walked off. 

Katara watched Zuko leave, grappling with the urge she felt to follow him before deciding it was probably best to give him his space. She didn’t want to draw any more attention to themselves after this disaster of a breakfast. 

~~~~~

Blasts of heat pumped out of his hands as Zuko got a head start on fire bending practice in the courtyard. Although he wasn’t really practicing, that was just what he would tell anyone if they saw him blasting angry fire balls at the wall.

Zuko let out a frustrated groan and took a minute to sit down and collect himself. He had just learned to stop using anger to fuel his firebending, yet here he was, blasting away because he was upset over a girl. He was better than this. He could have more self control than this. He closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing.

Zuko knew deep down why he was so upset. It wasn’t because of Aang’s rude comment towards Katara, although that had angered him in the moment- it was because he felt rejected by the waterbender. Zuko was under the impression that they had really connected, that they had finally opened up by telling one another how they felt. But Zuko realized they hadn’t really told each other how they felt...he hadn’t gone into detail about how much he admired how strong of a woman she was, how her kind and nurturing ways made him feel cared for and safe, how he loved the sound of her laugh and those big sparkling blue eyes, how he thought she was the most attractive girl he’d ever seen, how he can’t stop thinking about all of the ways he wants to touch her...how he had thought about her every single day since their time spent together in Ba Sing Se. 

He ran a hand through his sweaty, loose hair, feeling the frustration rise inside of him once again. Last night, he was sure Katara felt the same way about him, he had felt it. Or at least...he thought he had felt it. But after all was said and done she had shut him out. Pushed him away so easily. 

Maybe he was just an idiot. How could Katara ever return his feelings? How could she ever feel this way about a disgraced fire nation prince, the son of the most evil man on the planet, brother to a murderess princess, banished from his own country, and permanently scarred for life. He hoped he would be able to gain some self control around Katara so that he could focus on this war rather than a stupid teenaged fairytale. Or maybe he should just avoid her all together, whenever possible. 

“Hi, there, Sifu Hotman!” He heard Aang’s voice echo through the courtyard. “I’m ready for my next lesson!” 

Zuko sighed, feeling a bit relieved to have training Aang as a distraction for the moment. He lifted his shirt over his head, preparing for their session, and turned to face Aang, feeling as though he should apologize for snapping at him earlier. Aang was his friend now, and Zuko knew he was just a young kid. Of course he hasn’t meant anything malicious towards Katara, Zuko had just let his emotions get the better of himself. 

“Hey, Aang, I-“ he paused when he saw that Katara was standing with him. “Um...hi, Katara.” So much for avoiding her.

Katara did her best to keep her eyes from roaming over Zuko’s shirtless body, but failed miserably. An animalistic urge like she had never felt before surged inside of her, calling to press herself against him, let him devour her, make her feel things only he had done to her...this feeling flooded through her veins until she felt slightly out of breath. She felt her cheeks grow warm, embarrassed by her lack of self control around Zuko. 

She knew she shouldn’t have come, but Aang had guilted her into it by babbling on about how much he missed her since they arrived on Ember Island, and that he had some “cool” firebending moves he wanted to show off to her. Honestly, Katara didn’t care much to watch him train, but felt bad that she’d been so absent lately. She often had a hard time saying no to Aang, afraid to hurt his feelings. The group always scolded Katara for how much she coddled him, but she just couldn’t help herself, Aang had no one else in the world to call family or friends, and on top of that had the immense responsibility of facing the fire lord and ending this war. She just wanted him to be happy. 

Although Katara had to admit the comment he had made earlier at breakfast had upset her. She was sure he hadn’t really meant it, but the fact that he said it at all made her feel, well...unappreciated. Zuko coming to her defense took her by surprise, but she found the act to be really sweet, because as soon as he spoke about all of the things she does for everyone on a daily basis, those upsetting feelings washed away. It felt good to have someone looking out for her for once. 

“Hi, Zuko.” She replied, trying to look anywhere but his exposed body. 

“Katara is going to watch us practice, I wanted to show her the tiger-dillo roar!” Aang exclaimed. 

Zuko noticed how uncomfortable Katara was being there, it was written all over her face. He sighed and nodded, “Fine.” He locked eyes with Katara for a moment as he spoke. “You might want to distance yourself, though. It gets pretty hot in here.”

It already is too hot in here, she thought to herself. But she simply nodded and took a seat on the steps, far enough away so she wouldn’t get burned. 

Zuko directed his attention to Aang. This was no time for distractions. “Let’s get started.” 

Aang nodded. The two of them began their friending training, moving together simultaneously as they carefully manipulated the flames to their advantage. Katara couldn’t help but gaze at Zuko, his lean muscles flexing with each powerful stroke of fire, the sweat glistening on his bare abdomen, his soft black locks swaying in front of his beautiful golden eyes with every movement. 

Katara remembered what it had felt like to run her fingers through his hair as his lips trailed kisses down her neck...and how his skin felt underneath her fingertips as she grazed them down his chest...past his abdomen...under the waistband of his trousers...she was practically drooling watching him from afar, completely unaware of the person sitting next to her until her voice took her by surprise, causing her to jump. 

“You okay, Katara?” Suki asked, handing her a glass of water. “You don’t look so good.” 

Katara wiped her sweat covered forehead with the back of her wrist, and took the glass of water from Suki, gulping it down quickly, suddenly feeling completely dehydrated. 

Suki looked at her concerned. “Jeez, you sure are thirsty...it’s really hot out here with all this firebending going on, maybe you should come hang out with us inside? Or go for a swim?” 

Katara knew her condition was not caused by the sun’s heat this time, but by the gorgeous fire nation boy who had set her body on fire last night and left her boiling for more. She couldn’t handle this anymore. It was all too much. She turned to Suki, standing up on her feet. 

“A swim sounds nice, actually. I think I’ll...whoa...” suddenly, Katara lost her balance, placing a hand on her head as she felt herself becoming dizzy. 

Suki reached an arm out to help steady her. “Katara! Are you alright?” 

Zuko heard Suki from where he was standing, and looked over to see Katara looking flushed and unsteady. Worry overtook him, and he rushed over to her, leaving Aang behind. “Katara!” He called over, rushing to her side. He placed a hand on her back gently to help steady her. “What‘s wrong?” 

Suki shrugged, allowing Zuko to hold Katara up. “She said she was going to go for a swim, and then nearly fainted.” 

Aang rushed over on his air scooter, worry written all over his face. “Is Katara ok??” 

“I’m fine.” Katara spoke softly. “I just...” 

“You’re not well, Katara, you need to take care of yourself and get some rest.” Suki looked at Zuko now. “Zuko, would you walk her back to her room? I’ll go into town and try to find some medicine. Make sure she gets some water.” 

Zuko nodded, hoping Katara was okay with all of this. “Is it alright if I-“ 

“It’s fine, Zuko.” Katara interrupted. 

Without warning, Zuko dipped down and lifted Katara up into his arms, bridal style, and tucked her into his chest. Katara’s eyes widened as she looked at up at him with surprise. She didn’t like how bold he was being in front of the others. 

“What are you doing?!” 

Zuko began walking in the direction towards her bedroom, not making eye contact with her as he responded. “You said it was fine.” 

Katara huffed. “I didn’t know you meant carry me like I’m some helpless little girl.” 

Zuko stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with her, causing Katara’s heart to skip a beat as she tried to keep her composure in his arms. 

“You’re anything but helpless. In fact, you’re so strong that you have a difficult time allowing anyone else to care for you when you need it.” Katara opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, a bit taken back by his words, she swore she saw a smirk appear on his lips before he looked up and continued walking towards her room. 

She wondered what it would be like if she allowed herself to relax in his arms. Just snuggle into him, bask in the tender way he held her close to him as she breathed in his scent. And then she didn’t have to wonder anymore, because she allowed herself to do it, giving in to her emotions. 

Zuko’s heart fluttered as he felt Katara snuggle into his chest, loving the way it felt to hold her so close to him; to care for her. It felt so natural, like she belonged here in his arms. He knew he was being foolish. Katara belonged to no one, she was one of a kind, and she would find her own way in life; make her own rules and her own decisions. His hopeless heart just couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they were meant to be together...somewhere down the road, if not now. Maybe someday, she would open up her heart to him. 

When they reached her bedroom, Zuko pushed the door open with his foot, and gently placed Katara onto her bed. He sat by the foot of her bed as her cautious blue eyes followed his every move. 

“Thanks, Zuko. Again.” She offered a small smile. 

Zuko nodded. “No thanks necessary.” He got up and turned to leave, knowing he had probably already overstayed his welcome, but stopped when he felt her soft fingers slip around his wrist. 

“Wait.” 

Zuko turned to face her, a little surprised, and waited for her to speak. 

Katara gulped. “I...I don’t want you to go.” 

His eyes widened at her admission, and he felt his heart rate spike. Was he imagining her words? 

“You...don’t?” 

She shook her head slowly. 

Zuko moved to sit at the foot of her bed once more as he questioned her intentions. “But, last night...you asked me to go.” 

“I-I know...I’m just confused...” Katara admitted, watching Zuko’s expression carefully for any sign of doubt, any sign that she was making a huge mistake. “Last night was...amazing, Zuko. I don’t regret it... I hope I didn’t make you feel that way.” 

Zuko wasn’t sure how to respond. He had felt that way, as if Katara had regretted her decision and just wanted to be away from him; left alone. He had felt pretty confused and down on himself about the whole thing, especially considering his feelings for Katara outside of the physical attraction he felt for her. He didn’t say anything, unable to find the right words, and felt relieved when he heard her voice shatter the silence once more. 

“If anything...I regret telling you to leave.” Her voice was so soft, just above a whisper as her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “Today...being around you was...” her words trailed off, seemingly too embarrassed to finish her sentence. 

Embers of desire danced in Zuko’s eyes at her admission. Today had been miserable for both of them, he was now learning, trying to pretend they hadn’t had the most intimate moment of their lives the night before. Trying to pretend they didn’t want it to happen again. Zuko thinks he understood- he knows what she wants right now. Even if she didn’t return his feelings, which she very well may not, he knew at the very least she was attracted to him. Last night had proven that, and she’d practically admitted it just now. Zuko’s hand gently slid on top of hers as he moved his body in closer, his face mere inches away from her as Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat at the anticipation. 

“You looked so beautiful today, Katara. It was difficult for me to be around you, too.”She followed his eyes and watched when they glazed over with desire. Her heart pounded in her chest wildly, she was sure he could hear it as his lips leaned in closer to brush against her ear and whisper, “was it difficult for you to be around me?” 

Katara gulped nervously, feeling herself becoming more aroused with every passing second. “I...I don’t know what to say...” 

“Say?” Zuko questioned, his confident tone of voice she had heard from last night returning and making her quiver with need. She felt butterflies in her stomach as his fingers slowly traced down her neck, chest, stomach, until he reached the waist band of her silk pants. Katara let a needy moan slip from her lips when she felt Zuko dip his fingers past the fabric and continued their journey toward her core. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Your body will tell me the answer.” He whispered. 

Katara shuddered at his words and blushed furiously when his finger dipped down to feel her arousal. She couldn’t hide it, she had been thinking about him all day, thinking about the way he had touched her last night. She needed this. She needed him. 

“You must have been wanting this for a while, Katara. You’re practically soaked down here.” 

Katara didn’t understand why she loved the way he spoke to her so much. His words sent tingles of pleasure straight through her body settling in her lower belly. She was breathing heavy now, not able to control the reactions her body was having to his touch. He stroked her slowly with his finger, being very careful not to touch the one place she wanted him most. She moved her hips a little to try and give her aching bundle of nerves some relief, but just as she did, she felt his hand stop moving, and she let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this. What do you think, Katara? Suki could be back any minute.” His voice was raspy and teasing. 

“Please don’t stop.” She breathed. 

“Oh, is there something you wanted me to do?” 

Katara couldn’t take his teasing, she felt as though she might explode if he didn’t touch her this instant. She thinks he may have said something else but she was having trouble hearing over the blood rushing past her ears drums, every nerve in her being set on fire. 

“Yes, yes, please, just...keep going.” She breathed, her voice wavering on the edge of begging. 

Zuko smirked at how frustrated and needy Katara had become. He knew he was toying with her, but after kicking him out last night, he felt she maybe deserved it. 

“Hmm..” he slid both hands up her thighs, caressing them softly. “Since you’re not feeling well, I’ll take care of you, Katara.” Zuko told her as he began peeling her clothes off one by one. Katara didn’t care, she was grateful his hands were finally moving, the little heartbeat between her thighs becoming harder to ignore. 

“Maybe you have a fever, Katara. Are you feeling hot?” 

Katara couldn’t believe the words coming out of Zuko’s mouth, and felt her cheeks burn brighter each time he spoke. He pulled a gasp of relief from her lips when his finger finally slipped inside of her, allowing her a moment to adjust before he began pumping in and out of her at a gentle pace. Pump. Pump. Pump. His lips grazed her ear, and she moaned when she felt his teeth nip at her earlobe lightly, sending shivers down her spine. Katara’s eyes widened suddenly when she felt Zuko press his thumb to her little bundle of nerves. 

“Ohhh!” 

He rolled her clit slowly with his thumb, settling just enough pressure to evoke the reaction he wanted from the water bender. Her eyes rolled shut as her body was overrun with pleasure. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, she felt Zuko capture her nipple between his lips, laving over it with his hot tongue. Moans of pleasure poured from her lips as Zuko’s thumb applied more pressure, and he began hitting that sweet spot inside of her over and over again. Katara felt that familiar coil tightening in her belly, her breathing escalated as Zuko continued to please every inch of her body unrelentingly. 

“Zuko...” she breathed a warning. 

Zuko spoke against her breast. “You’re close, aren’t you?” 

Katara could only moan out a, “yes” unable to focus on anything else but the amazing sensations of Zuko’s mouth and hands pleasuring her to no end. She needed this. She needed him. She wants this forever. She can’t imagine a life without his touch anymore. She feels her thighs begin to quake. 

“I can feel it.” Zuko rasped. “That’s the spot, isn’t it?” He curled his finger inside of her and Katara’s eyes shot wide open, as if he had awoken something deep inside of her. 

“Zuko! I...I-“ 

Zuko smirked at the reaction he had pulled from her. “There it is.” He stroked that place inside of her that had her writhing and squirming at his touch over and over again until she was practically crying out in pleasure. He felt her walls beginning to flutter around his finger as her thighs shook lightly. She was falling apart under his touch and he loved watching it unfold before his eyes. 

Katara couldn’t keep her hips still as she squirmed and thrusted herself into Zuko’s hand. She was right on the edge, feeling the coil inside of her wound so tight it might snap at any second. And then she felt his tongue replace his thumb on her little bundle of nerves, and she felt herself fall apart. Eyes squeezed shut as her vision went blurry, crying out Zuko’s name in ecstasy, thighs quaking, her core flooding as if a damn had broken inside of her, fingernails digging into Zuko’s shoulders trying to steady herself as her orgasm tore through every nerve in her body. 

Zuko felt how strong her orgasm was, and moved up the length of her body to hold her through it. He wrapped his arms around her, placing featherlight kisses on her lips, head, cheeks, whispering in her ear as she shook in the aftermath. “Breathe for me, Katara.” 

Katara took a few deep breaths, feeling herself slowly come back to earth. She blinked her eyes open slowly, her body no longer shaking. Zuko’s golden eyes were gazing down at her as he stroked a few strands of sweaty hairs away from her eyes. 

“That was so beautiful.” He stated. 

Katara blushed, feeling shy underneath his heartwarming gaze, and slightly embarrassed at how she had just reacted to his touch so easily. 

Zuko noticed she was sinking back inside of herself again, and he wouldn’t allow her to shut him out this time. “Katara, talk to me. What’s on your mind?” 

Katara shrugged her shoulders a little and looked away from him. “I’m just...a little embarrassed, I guess.” 

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. “Embarrassed?” His eyes went wide with realization. “Oh no...Katara did I go too far? Did I say something you didn’t like?” 

Katara looked back at him shaking her head. “No, no, Zuko. Trust me, I loved it. I just...everything happens so easily with you. It’s like I have no self control. It’s embarrassing.” 

Zuko’s eyes lit up with amusement and he couldn’t hold back a small chuckle at her words. “Katara, that’s all normal. The way you react isn’t embarrassing at all. Actually, I love how responsive you are. It’s so hot.” 

The corners of her mouth pulled upward a bit as she playfully pushed him. “Shut up.” 

He chuckled again. “What?? It is.” 

She smiled at him, a small laugh bubbling up inside of her as she studied Zuko, finding him really endearing and adorable in this moment, and leaned up to kiss him- soft and sweet. Zuko’s heart warmed at the gentle act. They pulled back and gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, each searching for the others feelings and intentions, too afraid to be the first one to speak it into existence.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Both of their eyes widened at the sound. 

“Katara, are you in there? I brought you some medicine, and your favorite snacks!” Suki exclaimed from the other side of the door. 

“Um...just a minute!” Katara yelled back nervously. Katara quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on a fire nation robe and wrapping it around herself skillfully fast. Zuko was impressed as he watched how quickly she composed herself. 

“What are you doing?? Hide!” Katara whispered to him urgently. 

Zuko got up. “Right. Um...where??” 

Katara’s head jerked back and forth as her eyes searched for a good hiding spot. “The closet! Get in the closet!” 

Zuko obeyed and squeezed into the tiny closet quickly, barely able to fit into the little space. 

“Katara, is everything okay?” Suki’s muffled voice from the other side of the wooden door rang out. 

“Yes, coming!” Zuko let out a chuckle at her words, and Katara shot a threatening glare at him. “Don’t make a sound.” 

“I wouldn’t dare, Master Katara.” Zuko teased. 

Katara rolled her eyes and approached the door, flattening out her robe with her hands as she pulled the door knob open, and faked a smile at Suki. “Hi, Suki. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just, um...napping.”

Zuko held back the chuckle that threatened to escape his throat. Katara was such a rubbish liar. 

Suki smiled back at her. “I’m glad to see you up and moving! Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just thought you could use these sooner rather than later.” She handed the medicine and snacks over to Katara. “You feeling any better?” 

“Thanks, Suki, that was really sweet. I’m feeling great right now, actually...” Katara sounded confused by her own words. Why wasn’t she feeling all sickly and weak anymore? Had her little...session...with Zuko helped relieve her in more ways than one? Her cheeks flushed pink at the thought, a big fat reminder that the fire nation prince was still crammed in her closet. 

Zuko smirked, feeling prideful from inside the closet at the water benders words and her tone of voice. If this was what helped Katara relieve her symptoms, Zuko would be more than happy to help out whenever he can. 

“Hm...wonder what changed?” Suki questioned. “Maybe you just needed some rest.” 

Katara smiled nervously, trying her best to play it cool. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“I assume Zuko helped you out?” Suki asked, nonchalantly. 

Katara’s eyes went wide at Suki’s accusation. “Excuse me?” 

Suki eyed her strangely as she spoke. “...Zuko brought you back here, right? Did he look after you for a while?” 

You’re an idiot, Katara. “Oh, um, yes, he...took good care of me...” she wanted to slap herself for her choice of words. A choking sound could be heard from the closet, and Katara’s eyes widened in fear. 

Zuko couldn’t stifle the choke that slipped through him when he heard Katara tell Suki he had “taken good care of her.” He was actually grateful to be inside of the closet, he was sure he was a blushing mess. He knew Katara would make him pay for that slip up. 

Suki furrowed her brows as she began to turn her head to look around. “What was th-“

“AHEM *cough cough*” Katara pathetically tried to cover up the sound and distract Suki, who was looking back her with that curious look on her face once again. Katara was getting a little tired of everyone looking at her like that, as if she was crazy. Then again...she was acting pretty crazy. “Sorry, Suki. Must just be this dry air. I’m sure the medicine will help.” 

Suki nodded slowly. “Right...well, I’ll leave you to it. See you for dinner?” 

Katara nodded. “Mhm, yup, I’ll see you then! Thanks again.” 

“Of course.” Suki offered a smile, and turned to leave the room. 

Once she was out of sight Katara released a long breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, and felt irritation rising up in her at the fire bender in the closet. “You can come out, sir-coughs-a-lot.” 

Zuko stumbled out of the closet, tripping over a few things in the process as he wiggled through the cramped space. “Yeah, sorry about that.” A smirk found it’s way to his lips. “I took good care of you, huh?” 

Her cheeks flushed at his words. “Not fair. You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Is it true, though, that you’re feeling better?” Zuko questioned, genuinely curious. 

Katara shrugged. “Yeah, actually the same thing happened yesterday when we...you know.” 

Zuko moved closer to her, an amused gleam in his eyes. “Then I guess we’ll have to have ourselves some training sessions more frequently.” 

Katara squinted at him, “training sessions?”

An idea was brewing in his mind, Katara could see it through the look in his eyes as he spoke. “Yeah. Or sparring session, whatever you want to call it. That’ll be our cover. We get to go off alone whenever we want, no questions asked from the others, and we can...take care of each other.”

Katara understood what he was getting at. She had to admit, his idea sounded fool proof, and judging by the events of today, she didn’t think either of them would be able to stay away from one another anyway, so this plan would -at the very least- give them some cover. She mulled it over for a minute, and then nodded at Zuko. 

“Okay...I think that could work...” she watched Zuko’s eyes light up with surprise at her agreement to his idea, and she felt a playful smile appear on her lips. “At least that way you won’t be falling out of the closet in front of Suki.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah.” His heart fluttered when he met her big blue eyes. Katara was absolutely stunning in this moment. Red silk robe against her soft mocha skin, dark chocolate locks wild and messy...and spirits, those eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He leaned in, feeling bold for a moment, and planted a gentle kiss on the water benders lips. 

Katara was taken by surprise at the feel of Zuko’s soft lips against her own, but eased into the kiss, letting a soft sigh slip out as she relaxed into him. She felt happiness bubbling up inside of her, and she couldn’t help but feel like this was right...he was so gentle with her...so kind...so...himself. She loved seeing him smile and laugh and joke around with her, no one ever gets to see this side of Zuko. And she knew by the feelings for him stirring inside of her heart that they were playing with fire...and they needed to be careful. This was a dangerous game, because even though it may be fun and lighthearted now...one of them could still get burned in the end. 

“I’ll see you later, Katara.” Zuko placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and offered her a small smile before exiting her bedroom, walking off to do whatever gorgeous Fire bending boys do, and Katara watched him leaving until his shadow disappeared from her sight. 

And then the madness was over, and she was left with nothing but her thoughts. And as she sat on her bed alone, she tried to convince herself that her feelings for Zuko weren’t burning brighter than ever before, and that no one would get hurt...


	5. The Ember Island Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a steamy ‘sparring session’ between Zuko and Katara, the Gaang decide to go see a play together about themselves, which turns out not being the best idea.

The next few days flew by, everyone training vigorously for the upcoming battles they would face, while finding a few moments to relax together in between. After a morning full of hard work, teaching, and practicing, the gang all sat perched on some steps in the back of his old beach house enjoying some cool watermelon juice Katara had prepared for them.

Zuko found himself really beginning to appreciate the small moments he shared with his friends, grateful that he could even consider this rag tag group of kids just that- his friends. As they sipped their drinks and shared a few laughs together, he couldn’t help but allow the corners of his mouth to turn up a little. Zuko had never had any friends growing up. The only kids he ever played with during his childhood were Azula’s friends, Mai and Ty Lee, but they weren’t ever really there to see him, they would come over to play with Azula. He had never before had the opportunity to be surrounded by people his age, people who cared about and took the time to understand one another. People who could relate to and be there for one another through anything. 

He was so grateful for the experiences that bonded him to his friends. Together, him and Aang had discovered a whole new meaning of fire bending on their incredible journey to meet the sun warrior masters. After their time together, he saw Aang in a whole new light, and Zuko was certain Aang felt the same way. Now Zuko had come to enjoy spending time with the young monk, even though his high energy level could, at times, be too much for him - still only being 12 years old. Sokka and him had travelled to the boiling rock prison to free Suki and his father, together they had all fought against Azula and escaped the prison unscathed. Sokka and Suki were able to build a friendship based on trust with Zuko, and he felt they had become very close since. Toph was the first person in the group willing to give him a chance, and Zuko always felt grateful towards her for that.

And then there was Katara. He allowed his eyes to roam over her as she poured more watermelon juice for the whole group, her gentle smile contagious - infecting the rest of the gang as they laughed at something funny Sokka had said. His heart swelled as he watched her, feeling surreal that he could consider Katara his friend. She had hated him for so long, resisted him joining their group, only words exchanged between them had been snarky comments or scoffs paired with eye rolls and glares. But even so, she had still cooked for him, washed his clothes, healed him after trainings with Aang, fought with him when Azula attacked them at the Western Air Temple...and Zuko couldn’t begin to tell her how grateful he was for all of the things she did to care for him during his time with them. And after their trip to avenge her mother’s death, everything slowly began to change. She forgave him, and soon the snarky comments were replaced with jokes or friendly conversation, and the eye rolls were replaced with smiles. 

And how greedy he must be -to have gained the trust and friendship of this girl he wronged so badly, probably more so than any of the others, something precious that he thought he may never have- and still he wanted more from her. He wanted all of her. He wanted Katara to give him her heart. What a selfish and arrogant boy he must be to have such foolish thoughts. And yet, his heart swelled with adoration for the water bender, realizing now how long he must have been gazing at her as those big blue eyes drew closer to him. 

“Are you thirsty, Zuko?” Katara smiled, offering him a glass of watermelon juice.

The way she had leaned down to hand him the drink had left Zuko with a view of her plump breasts under her shirt, and he quickly averted his eyes, becoming flustered and hot at the sight. 

“Uh-yes...thanks.” Zuko took the drink from her, and he swore he saw a smirk on her lips as she took a seat next to him. 

“This is so delicious, Katara.” Aang praised. “Wanna go for a swim after we’re done? Maybe do some ice surfing?” He asked, his big gray eyes hopeful. 

“Oh, Aang, I would love to do go ice surfing. How about later? Zuko and I are going to have a sparring session after this.” Katara explained nonchalantly.

Zuko nearly choked on his drink at her statement and he raised an eyebrow at her, his cheeks flushing pink. The two had been sneaking around since their agreement to use sparring as an excuse to be alone, but Zuko was taken by surprise at how Katara announced this in front of their friends so innocently. He nodded in understanding when she smirked at him a little and turned his attention back to Aang and the others. “Yes...we are.” 

Aang grinned. “Awesome! Just come find me at the beach when you’re done with Zuko, then.” He turned to scurry off when Toph grabbed him by the back of his tunic. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Twinkletoes? If you’re going to splash around with Katara later, then now would be a great time to practice your earth bending.” 

Aang groaned, slumping down defeated. “Ugh, okay, fine.” 

Toph smiled. “Lucky for you, I’ve decided we can practice earth AND sand bending today. Let’s head to the beach.” 

Aang smiled wide. “Alright! Flame-o, Hotman!”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I told you, that’s not a fire nation saying!” 

Toph and Aang scurried off to the beach to begin their training, and Katara stood up, signaling to Zuko it was time to go, but they didn’t make it out unscathed by questions from their friends. 

“You guys have been sparring a lot lately.” Sokka pointed out. 

Katara shrugged. “Yeah, so?” 

“Well...what’s up with that?” Sokka pressed.

Katara waved a hand as she spoke, as if to dismiss her brothers comments. “Training helps me feel more like myself, and Zuko is a great sparring partner.” 

Zuko felt his heart rate spike as anxiety set in. He hated the fact that they were lying to Sokka. He couldn’t look Sokka in the eye, knowing the sinful acts he was about to engage in with his little sister. 

Katara continued, “we’ll be fighting fire benders, after all. Might as well practice with a real one.” 

“I think it’s great you two are spending more time together.” Suki smiled, sweetly. “It feels like the group is complete, now.” She turned her attention to Zuko. “I’d like to spar with you one day, swords only.” 

Zuko found the idea amusing. He rarely got to spar with his swords, he replied with a small smile. “Anytime.” 

He thanked the sprites that Suki had stepped in and changed the course of conversation. 

“Have fun, you two. Try not to burn my sister, Zuko.” Sokka teased. 

“As if she would let me.” Zuko responded. 

Sokka smiled at him in a respectful manner as Katara and Zuko began to walk off together. Zuko didn’t know where Katara was leading them, she grabbed him by the hand as he followed her blindly, feeling himself becoming hot from the anticipation of what was about to unfold. He tugged at his shirt collar anxiously with his free hand, Katara slightly dragging him along behind her. 

“Um...Katara?” 

Katara responded without looking at him, seemingly determined to bring them to their destination. 

“W-where are we going?”

They had reached a secluded area surrounded by trees close to the house, sand still warm beneath their toes, when Katara turned around with a mischievous smirk on her face. “Does it matter?” 

Zuko gulped. He had never seen Katara so determined to take what she wanted. “No, no, I just...worry if anyone might see us out here.” 

He felt himself being pushed back gently against the bark of a palm tree, watching Katara intensely as she took control, an amused gleam in her eyes. She leaned in to graze her soft lips against the skin of his neck, and Zuko’s breath hitched in his throat, tingles of pleasure shooting down his spine. 

“Hmmm...” she hummed softly, her hands gently gliding down his abdomen, making their way further south. “I don’t think anyone’s going to be looking for us.”

He took a second to steady himself before he responded, not wanting to give Katara the satisfaction of the effect she was having on his body and mind so quickly. “They’ll hear you.” 

Katara rolled her eyes playfully at his statement. “I can be quiet.” She quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Can you?” 

Zuko chuckled. “Of course I can.” 

Katara smirked, a wicked glint in her eyes as her lips leaned in to nibble the lobe of his ear. “We’ll see about that, prince Zuko.” 

Zuko felt his body pumping blood straight to his groin, feeling himself grow hard at her actions. He had never seen Katara this way, so in control, so determined to do with him as she pleased, and it excited Zuko. Usually he was the one leading their pleasure sessions, not that he was complaining, but it excited him to see just how much Katara was enjoying this. He felt her hands start to travel lower as she placed loving kisses on his neck. Her nimble fingers trailed down his chest and then his abdomen at an excruciatingly slow pace. He let out a groan when her fingers teased the waistband of his pants, slipping in just a little before moving back out. 

Katara shot him an amused look. “What happened to being quiet?” 

He was breathing heavier as his eyes followed her every movement, wide with astonishment at Katara’s boldness. He felt his cheeks flush pink when she slipped her hand all the way down to grasp his manhood in her soft palm, releasing a hiss at her touch. 

“Katara...you don’t have to-“

His sentence was cut off by her lips pressed against his, kissing him without abandon as he allowed his eyes to close for a moment, reveling in the pleasurable sensations Katara was bringing to him. His eyes shot back open as a soft moan slipped through his lips when he felt her begin to stroke him slowly, pleasure coursing through his veins. 

“I want to.” He heard her breath in his ear once again. “Seems like you’re enjoying it.” She teased. 

Zuko couldn’t believe what was happening. A girl had never touched him this way. Zuko had always been too shy to ask his ex girlfriend, Mai, to do things like this for him, and since she had never offered, Zuko settled for whatever she was comfortable with. He couldn’t help but have fantasies about being touched this way by a woman sometimes, wondering what it would feel like to be pleasured in such a way. Katara- she had wanted to touch him this way. She was enjoying it...Zuko felt warmth pooling in his lower abdomen at the thought. His eyes strayed from her gaze and wondered to her plump breasts, the tops peaking out slightly from his angle, and he felt another wave of heat crash over himself. Spirits, he needed her. 

“You can touch me, Zuko.”

His eyes snapped back up to meet hers, her words taking him by surprise. She had noticed?? 

His cheeks burned. “Katara, I’m sor-“

She cut him off. “No, really, it’s okay. I love the way you touch me, Zuko.” 

Zuko felt himself throbbing in her hand at her words, barely able to bite back a groan. He gently placed the palms of his hands over her plump breasts and began clumsily kneading them, drawing a soft pleasurable sigh from Katara’s lips. Gods, yes, the combination of Katara’s hand pleasuring him, the feeling of her breasts beneath his palms, and the little sighs slipping through her lips had Zuko reeling. 

“Zuko, can I try something?” Katara breathed out. “I...want to try and make you feel as good as you make me feel.” 

Zuko quirked an eyebrow up at her, not knowing where she was going with this. “Um...yeah, sure.” 

A smile played on her lips and she began slowly sliding down his body, until she rested on her knees, pulling his pants down just below his waist, his hard cock springing out. 

Zuko’s eyes widened. “Katara! What are you-“

She looked up at him as she cut him off once again. “Shhh, Zuko, it’s fine. No ones around. I’m going to make you feel good.” 

Zuko realized too late what was happening. He felt her warm tongue on his tip, and couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips. He watched as she closed her mouth around the top of his manhood, her tongue swirling around the tip as he threw his head back against the palm tree. 

“Fuck...Katara, that feels so good.” Zuko rasped. 

Katara continued her ministrations, sucking and licking him with her tongue, her hand slipping lower to cup his balls in her palm. He bit his lip to keep from moaning embarrassingly. It was too much. The blood rushing to his groin at an alarmingly fast rate that he felt himself go dizzy. His eyes, glazed over with lust, peered down at the beautiful water bender on her knees for him; pleasuring him to no end. When she took him deeper into her mouth, Zuko groaned. He felt his gut clench, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. 

“Katara, stop- I-I’m gonna cum if you keep...uggghh...doing that...”

Katara paused for one brief moment to look up at him with those big blue eyes. “Good.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “But, Katar-AH!” He yelped when she took him even deeper this time, sucking him harder than before, no more slow and gentle caresses of her tongue, replaced with some of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. Zuko felt his insides clenching, his breathing and heart rate escalated, sweat dripping down his temples into his hair, his vision going blurry. All of the warning signs were there. And then she swirled her tongue over his tip again and he lost control over himself. Grunting and moaning as his body jerked into her from the intensity of falling over the edge, stars dancing behind his eyelids. He heard Katara gag a little when his seed shot out of him into her mouth, and to his surprise she didn’t pull away, but continued pleasing him through the entirety of his orgasm, drawing it out for as long as possible. Zuko didn’t think it was possible to feel this amount of euphoric bliss. 

When he was finished, Katara released him, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist before standing to wrap her arms around his waist, her blue eyes shining up at him. 

“Did...did you like that?” She asked, seemingly hopeful. 

Zuko’s eyes were hazy in the aftermath of his orgasm as he looked into hers, brushing a strand of dark brown hair away from her face. Did he like that?? He wanted to tell her that was the most amazing sexual encounter he had ever experienced, but instead, all that came out was- “yeah. That was...amazing.” 

Katara’s eyes lit up with pride before a teasing smile appeared. “You weren’t very quiet.” 

She noticed a dangerous glint in his golden eyes appeared and she suddenly felt nervous under his gaze, her smile disappearing. 

“Is that so?” That dominant tone in his voice that she loved making its appearance as he turned her body so that she was now pressed up against the palm tree; his face just inches from hers. “Let’s see how quiet you can be.”

Katara gulped nervously in anticipation for what was to come. Had she teased him too much? Would he make her suffer now? She knew Zuko was going to try and make this torturous for her; try to have her lose control of herself and throw her words back in her face. No...she could do this. She wouldn’t break...

Zuko’s lips began their torturous decent from her neck down her chest, pushing her shirt out of his way and pausing there briefly to suckle on her hard nipples. She let out a muffled sigh, keeping her lips sealed shut. ”Mmph...”

Zuko smirked. “Having trouble already?” 

Her cheeks reddened at his words as she felt his lips continue their way south, leaving her breasts but she shook her head firmly and breathed, “Nope. No trouble at all.” 

He chuckled against the taunt skin of her stomach, and Katara felt shivers run down her spine; his lips leaving behind a blaze of fire on her body. “So stubborn.” 

Katara couldn’t help it when her breaths started coming in short, he was so close to where she needed him to be, and the anticipation was nearly killing her. He slowly dipped his fingers over the waistband of her silk fire nation pants and slid them down her thighs slowly, exposing her to him. 

She peered down at him, now fully in position on his knees, his hands reaching around to squeeze the backs of her bare thighs, as she watched his golden irises light up.

“Katara...you’re already so worked up.” 

Her cheeks burned a bright shade of red now, a mix of need and embarrassment washing over her. She felt his warm breath on her center and rolled her hips a little to try and get some relief for the little heartbeat pulsing between her thighs. 

Zuko let out a dark chuckle. “You must need it pretty bad, huh?” 

Katara was teetering on the edge of losing her composure when he began placing gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs. She hasn’t completely lost her composure...yet...she could respond. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. “Nope.” She breathed, stubbornly. “I’m totally fine.” 

“Hmm...is that so?” 

Katara bit back a moan when she felt his finger slide through her wet folds, teasing at her entrance. Her head fell back slightly against the palm tree as desire flooded her veins. Spirits, she wanted him so badly. She felt the place between her thighs begin to burn with a need to be touched. 

“Not sure why else you would initiate a ‘sparring session’ if you didn’t need this release.” Zuko smugly pointed out. 

His mouth drew closer to the aching spot that desperately craved his attention, his warm breath against her sensitive flesh sending tingles of pleasure throughout her. She tried her best to keep her composure, but her voice was wavering now as she practically panted her rebuttal. 

“I just...mmm...thought you looked like you could use a little help.” She bluffed. It wasn’t a total lie, she had noticed Zuko checking her out back at the beach house, but Zuko was right, she definitely wanted- no, needed- this release. She had become addicted to his touch and the blissful way he could ignite her body this way. 

Zuko chuckled again. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re the one who could use a little help, now, hm?”

“M-maybe a little...” Katara was losing this battle and she knew it. 

Zuko thrust his whole finger inside of her then, curling it to stroke that spot inside of her he discovered she loved, drawing a gasp from Katara before she bit her lip to keep herself from keening, wanting to prove him wrong. 

“It’s probably getting harder for you to stay quiet now, isn’t it?” His voice husky as a new gush of liquid coated his finger. He stroked her sweet spot while he gently pumped in and out. 

Katara was biting her lip so hard she was sure it would leave a bruise. She couldn’t respond to him this time, afraid if she opened her mouth she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from crying out his name. She squirmed under his touch, needing more, anything to relieve the pulsing ache she felt between her thighs.

As if he had read her mind, she suddenly felt Zuko’s warm tongue gently sliding through her folds, settling on her throbbing clit and gently circling it with the tip, and Katara completely lost her grip on herself. “Ahh!” She cried out, unable to control the sounds slipping from her lips now. 

“There it is.” Zuko smirked as he wrapped his lips around her little bundle of nerves and began suckling on gently as he pushed another finger inside of her. 

Katara’s vision began to blur and she swore if Zuko’s hands weren’t holding her up she would have collapsed by now. Her thighs began to quiver when he assaulted her sweet spot over and over again, curling his fingers to stroke her just right as they moved inside of her while his tongue lapped at her clit. She felt herself reaching her limit all too soon, moaning uncontrollably as the pleasure boiled over inside of her, her eyes shooting wide open when she realized what was happening. 

“oooh, Zuko! I’m-I’m-“ 

“Cumming?” Zuko finished her sentence. “I know, baby. I can feel it. Let go.” 

When his lips returned to her clit she lost all control, his words sending her over the edge as she screamed his name, one hand gripping his hair while the other came up to cover her mouth as she keened uncontrollably. Her walls clenching around his skilled fingers as he continued to stroke her insides through her orgasm, prolonging it as much as he could. Her face flushed, her chest heaving, sweat dripping down her temples as her body shook and her legs went slack, Zuko holding her up as her orgasm flooded through her. 

“Fuck, Katara, you’re so beautiful.” 

Katara couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. Zuko fixed her silk pants and then pulled her into his arms on the ground, brushing a few strands of hair from her face as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Katara fluttered her blue eyes open, finally feeling herself come back to earth, and felt uneasy under Zuko’s gaze. Her heart swelled when she saw the loving look in his eyes, the way he was staring at her with so much admiration. 

Zuko couldn’t hold back his feelings for Katara in this moment. She was so beautiful, inside and out. She was the first thing he had thought about each morning, and the last thing he thought about before bed. She was the person who consumed his every thought, the person he desired to talk with, laugh with, touch, care for...he...cared for her on a level he didn’t quite understand yet. He leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her lips, she leaned into him, returning the gesture, before they broke apart and stared into one another’s eyes in a semi-awkward silence. 

Zuko cleared his throat, shattering the silence, offering a playful smirk. “You didn’t do a very good job of staying quiet. The whole island probably heard you.” 

Katara became flustered and crossed her arms. “You’re exaggerating.” 

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah, a little. I’m just teasing you, Katara. You know I love the sounds you make.” 

Katara rolled her eyes at him playfully, not able to hold back the blush creeping it’s way onto her cheeks. Just then, footsteps could be heard running through the sand; by the sound of it, coming towards them. 

“Katara! Zuko!” 

“Is that...Aang?” Zuko asked her, both of their eyes widening. 

Katara stood up quickly. “Hurry! Make it look like we’re sparring, remember??” 

Zuko stood up and brushed his pants off as he spoke, his black locks falling in front of his eyes. “How?? Shoot fire at you??”

The footsteps grew closer and Katara panicked. With the flick of her wrist she bent the water from her water-skin and blasted it at Zuko, freezing him to the nearest palm tree. 

“Katara!” Zuko shouted in protest, his arms and legs restrained by the ice. 

Just then, Aang and Toph appeared from behind the bushes. 

“Katara!” Aang shouted with relief in voice, before wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. “We were so worried!”

Katara looked at Aang confused, her body tense; not expecting the physical contact. “Hey, Aang...is everything ok?” 

Toph chimed in. “It sounded like you were hurt or in trouble. Twinkletoes got his panties all in a bunch and had to come make sure you were alright. I told him you’d be fine.” 

Katara’s cheeks burned a bright red at her comment. “Oh...umm, I’m fine! Zuko and I were just training...” she gestured her hands to Zuko, still frozen to the tree with an irritated frown on his face. 

Toph directed her attention to Aang, who had now let go of Katara. “See? Sugar Queen froze Prince hotpants to that tree!”

Aang laughed when he peered over at Zuko. “I guess we should’ve been more concerned about Zuko!” 

Zuko frowned at his comment, feeling annoyed at the young monk for having embraced Katara in such a way. His obvious crush on Katara became more irritating by the day, like a thorn in his side that just kept pricking him deeper with each instance. 

“Yeah...well I’m fine. Just practicing.” Zuko assured them. 

“Maybe I’ll practice that move on you later, Sifu Hotman!” Aang teased.

Zuko groaned in annoyance. “Aang, I told you that’s not-“ 

His words were interrupted by Sokka and Suki appearing to join the group, dressed in their fire nation attire. 

“Hey guys, we’ve been looking for you! Check out this flyer Suki and I found in town! There’s a play about us!” Sokka exclaimed, grinning.

“Sokka and I thought it might be fun if we all went to see the play tonight.” Suki smiled before looking confused. “Why is Zuko frozen to a tree?” 

Katara turned to Zuko. “Oh! We were just...training.”

Zuko blew a few strands of hair out of his eyes with his hair, frowning. “Can someone let me down now.” 

They all chuckled and Katara waved her hand, the ice surrounding him returning to liquid form as he stumbled to back onto his feet. “Thanks.” 

Katara turned her attention to the flyer, eyeing it with skepticism. A play about us? Do you really think that’s a good idea...?” 

Aang shrugged. “It might be funny.” 

Zuko crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows. “I think it’s a horrible idea.” 

“Are you kidding?? This is exactly the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I’ve been missing!” Sokka exclaimed. 

***************

The Gaang arrived at the theater, all dressed in their fire nation attire to better blend in with the crowd. Zuko had been worried someone might recognize his scar, but thankfully many of those in the audience were dressed up as characters from the play, so he managed to blend in pretty seamlessly with the rest of his friends. As they shuffled in, they all awkwardly eyed the booths, unsure of where to sit. 

“It’s probably best if we sit in the back, don’t you guys think?” Katara asked. 

They all nodded in agreement and scooted their way into two booths all the way in the back of the theater. 

“Not a bad view, actually!” Sokka grinned in excitement, wrapping his arm around Suki as they sat down together in the first booth. 

Zuko walked past Toph and Katara to take a seat in the second row down from Sokka and Suki. His hood was up to try and cover his scar, so he didn’t notice Aang was so close to him until after he had taken a seat next to Katara. Zuko noticed the young monk standing awkwardly next to him rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey, uh...I was gonna sit there...” he mumbled. 

Zuko shrugged, pulling his hood down. “What’s the big deal? Just sit next to me.” 

He noted Aang’s obvious disappointment as he watched the boys shoulders slump down in defeat, sighing as he sat down next to Zuko. He knew that Aang had wanted to sit next to Katara, and Zuko actually hadn’t purposefully sought out this seat because of her, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to be in between the two of them. 

Aang had hogged Katara’s attention all afternoon, reminding her that she ‘promised’ they would go ice surfing together back at the beach. He remembered the tired look in her eyes as she had put on a fake smile and agreed to join him. It had irritated Zuko. I mean, all you had to do was look at the girl to notice she was exhausted! It had probably been his fault that she was tired thanks to their ‘sparring session’ together...but that was besides the point. Aang was selfish when it came to Katara. He was always putting his feelings before hers, what he wanted always came first and what Katara might want never even crossed his mind. He despised the way Aang acted as if Katara belonged to him. Katara didn’t belong to anyone. 

Thinking about it now, he peered over at Katara from underneath the black strands of hair dangling in his eyes. She yawned; small bags had formed underneath her eyes. He ached to wrap her up in his arms and allow her to drift off to sleep. Who was he kidding...Katara wasn’t interested in such acts like that from him. To her, what they had was physical...to help her feel better and nothing more, it seemed...not that it could be anyway. 

He nudged her shoulder and her blue eyes turned to face him. “You okay?” 

Surprise twinkled in her eyes before they softened as a small smile appeared on Katara’s lips. “Yeah...Thanks.” 

Zuko half smiled back at her briefly, secretly admiring how beautiful she looked. “You know it’s a long play...you gonna be able to stay awake?” 

Katara rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes, I’ll be fine, Zuko.” 

“Will you two quiet down? It’s bad enough that I can’t even see this stupid play, I’d at least like to be able to hear it.” Toph scolded. 

The lights dimmed as the play began, and the two of them turned their attention to the stage, a small smile playing on both of their lips, each of them trying not to giggle at Toph’s comment. Zuko felt his heat skip a beat at the playful moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara yawned and rolled her eyes for what must have been the hundredth time since the play began when her character appeared on stage again. All her character had done is whine and cry, which Katara found to be a bit insulting and not an accurate portrayal of herself by any means. Although she didn’t take it to heart, because it seems the writers messed up every single one of their characters. She hoped no one else was taking their acting representation too hard, as she glanced around at everyone, they all seemed fine except for Aang. He was frowning, an unusual expression for the air bender, and Katara worried he was taking this all a little too seriously. Just then she heard Zuko’s character join the stage with hers, and her attention snapped back to the actors, curious why they would be together in the first place. 

Then she understood. The set portrayed the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se, where she and Zuko had shared an intimate moment before he betrayed them...before he betrayed her. How could the play writers have possibly known about this moment?? Katara gulped, feeling herself become anxious as she braced for the reactions of her friends during this scene. 

“You know, Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive.” The Katara actor cooed. 

Katara instantly felt her cheeks grow hot. She did not dare look at any of her friends reactions as the actors continued speaking. 

“You don’t have to make fun of me!”

“But I mean it, I’ve had eyes for you since the day you first captured me.” 

Katara and Zuko peered at one another from the corner of their eyes, both noticing the others bright red cheeks as they experienced probably the most awkward moment of their life together. Oh spirits, she wondered what her friends were thinking. 

“Wait, I thought you were the Avatars girl?” 

Katara huffed and rolled her eyes at that comment. She hated when people referred to her as ‘the avatars girl.’ As if she didn’t have a name! She belonged to no one, and she certainly had her own identity and purpose outside of being the avatars potential girlfriend. 

“Hahahaha! The Avatar?? Why, he’s like a little brother to me!” 

Ouch. Katara slowly turned her head to see how Aang took that blow. She knew that Aang had a little crush on her, he didn’t really keep it to himself that well, but Katara saw it as just that; an innocent childhood crush and nothing more. She hoped this wouldn’t upset him, but by the look on his face, he was visibly angry. 

Katara sighed and looked down at her hands, not wanting to watch this stupid play scene any longer. The crystal catacombs was a very painful experience for her; an old wound that still hurt if you poke at it. This scene had struck a raw nerve with Katara, especially since developing even stronger feelings for Zuko recently. It was a reminder of who he used to be...what he did to them, and what he did to her...he had hurt her. Badly. And as she sat there reliving the experience in her head all over again, she wasn’t sure she completely forgave Zuko for what he did...

Zuko must have noticed her uneasy expression, because just then she felt his warm hand cover her own, and she turned to meet those golden eyes she’s come to know so well, a look of sadness and understanding written all over his face. Then he mouthed, “I’m so sorry” as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Katara’s heart swelled. Zuko understood the repercussions of his actions, he understood how he had left her damaged after everything he had done. He had more than made up for it by helping her avenge her mother, and not to mention all of the other kind things he had done like help her with the chores, stand up for her, take care of her...so why couldn’t she get over it? Why was she still so afraid that this side of Zuko, the one she had grown to have feelings for, could still betray her again? 

Katara was interrupted by her thoughts when she noticed Aang angrily storming out of the theater behind her view of Zuko. Her eyes followed him, concerned for the air bender. Aang was going through a lot, and this play was clearly upsetting him, he could probably use a friend right about now. Katara slipped her hand out from underneath Zuko’s, already missing the feeling of his comforting warmth on her skin, and whispered to him. “I should go talk to him.” Zuko nodded, and scooted back to allow Katara the space she needed to shuffle by him. 

He watched as she made her way out of the theater to go find Aang. Zuko sighed. Katara felt the need to comfort and coddle Aang any time he was upset. It shouldn’t bother him, but it did. It wasn’t necessarily jealousy that Zuko was feeling, because he didn’t feel jealous that Katara was spending time with Aang or even that she was taking care of him. It was more of an irritated feeling. Aang always depending on Katara like some helpless child really rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn’t Katara’s job to care for the avatar, and especially while she is in a weaker state out here on ember island, she should be caring for herself more than anyone else. 

Nevertheless, Katara could make her own decisions. If she wanted to continue comforting the young monk, she was free to do so. He just wished Aang would ever see how selfish he was when it came to Katara, and maybe take care of her for once. Zuko sighed as he continued watching the awful acting on the stage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara searched around the halls outside of the stage room for Aang, but there was no sight of him anywhere. Had he gone back to the house? She exited the theater, looking around the outdoor decks when she finally spotted him after a few minutes. He was leaning over the balcony, looking up at the moon. Katara slowly walked up next to him, and turned to see his angry expression was still clear as day on his face. 

“Hey...is everything alright, Aang?” 

Aang clenched his fist. “No. Everything’s not alright. I hate this stupid play.” 

Aang threw his hat meant to disguise his arrow tattoos onto the ground, still not even looking at her. 

Katara moved closer, trying to comfort him. “I know it’s a bad play, but nothing you’re seeing is real, remember? It’s just for show. It’s not even the truth. Maybe you’re overreacting a little...” 

“Overreacting?!?” Aang raised his voice as he turned to face her now, and Katara flinched in surprise at the sudden explosion of anger from the monk. He must have noticed that he had startled her because he took a deep breath before speaking again, his voice still firm. “Katara, did you mean what you said in there?” 

Katara looked at him puzzled, this was the first time they had spoken since arriving. “In where? What are you talking about?” 

Aang continued. “On stage! When you said I was just like a...brother to you...and you don’t have feelings for me.” 

Katara’s eyes widened a bit, surprised at how forward he was being with her. They had never discussed having feelings for one another, and Katara admitted to herself that at one point she may have had a silly crush on Aang, just as he did on her, she couldn’t really see it ever going somewhere beyond that. Just a simple childhood crush, really. And now that she had experienced these real feelings with Zuko...she knew she never felt that way about Aang. Still, she would hate to hurt Aang’s feelings, especially right before the comet, so she continued dancing around the question. 

“Well...I didn’t say that...an actor said that.”

Aang looked down at his feet, defeated. “But it’s true, isn’t it?” There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them, Katara unsure of what to say before Aang continued. “We kissed at the invasion, and I thought we were gonna be together...but we’re not.” 

Katara fiddles with her hair nervously as she spoke, trying to find the right words. “Aang...we’re in the middle of a war, and...I’m just feeling a little confused...”

Aang looked back at up at her now, his tone becoming firm again. “Confused about what? You either have feelings for me or you don’t.” 

Katara continued playing with her hair nervously, feeling really uneasy about this conversation. “Aang...it’s not that simple...” 

And then suddenly she felt his lips on hers, and she quickly pulled herself back from him, shock and anger brewing in her blue eyes. “Aang! I just said I was confused!” Her hand coming up to her lips in defense, feeling taken advantage of and hurt. Aang stood there frozen in surprise, his big gray eyes filled with regret. Katara didn’t care, she didn’t want to process her thoughts here, so she instead stormed back into the theater, tears rising in her eyes as she turned away from her friend. How could he?? How dare he! 

She took a moment to quietly sob into her hand outside of the stage room, feeling disrespected by her own best friend, before taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. You’re fine, Katara, you’ve been through much worse than an immature boy kissing you when you didn’t want him to. Katara was mostly upset because she had just told him how she was feeling, and Aang clearly hadn’t cared. Her feelings never seemed to matter to him...and it didn’t help that she was starting to feel pretty miserable again due to the heat and her being exhausted from all of today’s activities. She had barely had a moment to breathe since she woke up this morning. 

Once she had calmed herself down and wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks away with the back of her wrist, she re-entered the theater, returning to her seat next to Zuko and Toph. Just breathe, Katara. Just breathe. This stupid play will be over soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko peered over at Katara throughout the rest of the play. He wasn’t sure what had happened between her and Aang, but he could tell whatever it was had upset her. Her eyes were puffy as if she’d been crying, and she looked as if her mind was a million miles away. Zuko frowned, he hoped she was alright. He would make sure to talk to her after they returned home, not wanting to push the subject in front of the rest of their friends. 

Another hour goes by, and the play is thankfully winding down to an end. Sokka, Suki, and Toph seemed to have really enjoyed it, Zuko noted. He hadn’t cared too much for the play, Aang hadn’t been seen since he stormed off, and Katara was barely able to keep her eyes open at this point. A few minutes later, Zuko felt her head fall gently to his shoulder, not sure if she had leaned on him willingly or just passed out. 

Suki giggled from behind them. “Wow, she must have been really tired. I guess you make a good pillow, Zuko.” 

Sokka chimed in. “Who knew Zuko could be so soft!”

He acknowledged their teased with a half smile before glancing down at Katara. Her sleepy eyes closed, breathing slow, and then he furrowed his brows when he noticed her flushed cheeks. He placed his free hand on the back of her forehead, her skin feeling more overheated than usual. Katara had pushed her limits today, and her body wasn’t able to keep up with her in this climate. She needed to rest. 

Zuko looked back at the rest of his friends, scooping Katara up in his arms as he spoke to them. “Katara’s fever is back. I’m gonna take her back to her room and give her some water.” 

“Wanna get me some fire gummies on your way out?” Sokka asked nonchalantly. Suki slapped his arm. “Ouch! Hey!” 

After scowling at her boyfriend, she turned to Zuko with a smile. “Thanks for taking such good care of her, Zuko. I know she appreciates it.” 

Zuko nodded, and began his journey back to the house with sleeping Katara in his arms. He didn’t mind carrying her this way, holding her close to him so lovingly. He would make sure she got some food, water, and rest, and likely scold her for exerting herself today. The girl didn’t know how to relax for the life of her. Always cooking or cleaning or training, never just taking a minute to check in with herself. 

When they finally returned to her bedroom, Zuko laid her down gently on her soft sheets, resting her head on her pillow. She fluttered her eyes open at the change in position, instantly looking confused once her eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

“Zuko? Why are we in my room?” She asked, sitting up a little as he poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. 

“You fell asleep at the theater, and your fever is back.” He explained. “I took you home.”

Katara sighed. “Oh...I’m sorry, Zuko. You could’ve stayed.” 

Zuko chuckled. “Please. That play was awful.” They both shared a small laugh before he took her hand in his. “Are you okay, Katara? You were...crying. After you talked to Aang.” 

She looked up him surprised. “You...you noticed?” Zuko nodded slowly, and He watched as her expression became a mix of anger and hurt, as if he had just brought up a bad memory. “No...I’m not okay...I’m upset...” she answered after a moment of silence, her voice wavering. “Aang...kissed me...after I told him I was confused...” 

Zuko’s blood boiled with rage at her admittance, smoke pouring out of his nostrils as he spoke. “He did what??”


End file.
